


There is Death in them at the End

by FellowLesbian



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Baby Viserion is adorable, Dany is a street girl, Drogon is a rebel, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sansa is a princess, Technically underage sex but this is game of thrones everyone has sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowLesbian/pseuds/FellowLesbian
Summary: “Is it yours?” Sansa called down to her from her second-story room.“Yes, he’s mine. Now come back down here, Drogon!” The girl scolded. She looked back over at Sansa. “I’m so sorry for him, he doesn’t listen very well.”“He didn’t make any trouble,” Sansa waved it off. She nudged Drogon’s back and tipped him off the balcony, him squealing in indignance as he opened his wings and spiralled down to the girl. She made a hasty departure, waving back at Sansa as she fled into the surrounding city.Or alternatively, a princess and a street girl just can't stop seeking each other out.





	1. Dragon at the Window

Dragon at the Window

 

Royalty had its perks, that was true.

But there were times when it was a total pain in the ass.

Such as now. Sansa rolled her eyes, relaxing into the back of her chair as the lords argued about meaningless problems that could literally be fixed already if the lords weren’t so insistent on having their solution be  _ the  _ solution. Catelyn sent her a scalding look and Sansa sighed, straightening her back once more. She was usually compliant, keeping good posture before others but this meeting had been going on for  _ hours  _ and her back ached.

Her father, Ned Stark, seemed to share her exasperation. He slammed his palm onto the table. “Enough!” He bellowed. “Lord Cerwyn, you and Lord Manderly are to work together and figure out a solution. If this is not solved within the week, there will be repercussions. Dismissed.” 

Sansa slouched down in her seat, sending her father a grateful look. Beside her, Robb groaned, resting his head in his hands. “Why must they be so stubborn?”

“They’re northerners. They’re all hard-headed,” Catelyn said, looking pointedly at her husband.

“That sounds like you, Robb.”

“Sansa!” Her mother scolded. “Apologise to your brother.”

“What? He is!” Sansa said, pushing her chair back to stand and stretch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I do think I’ll be retiring for the night.” She didn’t bother waiting for permission. She was tired of all this.

Being a princess was painful. Sure, she had power, wealth, fame, all that, but she never got any peace. Guards followed her wherever she went and she was never allowed to lock herself away in her room. There was always some ‘royal duty’ she needed to do somewhere. Most of the time it was just being present somewhere. For no obvious reason. 

It made it even worse when the northernmen were, in fact, hard-headed. The Northern Kingdom had always been independent. It had allies in the South and trade agreements with other kingdoms but no real contact otherwise, and the people knew that. They knew that the North worked differently, that they had power in their words, and they took advantage of that. Too many generations of too much freedom did lead to stubborn lords, though. Ones that spoke their mind when not necessary.

Her father dealt with it well, though. As king, Ned Stark had to deal with even more than she did and was the one that had to keep them all down to earth. She couldn’t imagine the difficulty of that task but he was a man with a reputation. Everyone knew about how honourable he was, how he was a peacemaker. The lords knew this. They respected that. Most of them.

Sansa fell onto her bed, groaning as she hit the soft mattress. She envied her younger siblings, having time to run around and play while she had to sit in on each meeting even when she played no part in it. Perhaps then she could actually form a relationship with her siblings. She and Arya hated each other, Bran and Rickon treated her as if she was a distant cousin, Jon treated her as if she was superior to him and Theon just straight up avoided her. Robb was the only one she had any form of relationship with, often times sneaking in a conversation whenever the lords got too loud.

Sansa removed her outer clothing, leaving only her slip on. She settled into her furs with a book in her hands and her direwolf settled by her feet.

Her wolf was a gift to her after her brother Jon found six pups next to their dead mother. Sansa had received a female pup that she had named Lady, a white wolf with a grey-brown brindle on her back and shoulders. She’d had Lady for coming on nine months, enough time for her to grow so large that her head reached Sansa’s shoulder.

She read her book in silence for a while, focusing on the words on the page and not on the life she lived. She felt Lady shift by her feet and heard her begin to growl. Sansa placed her book to the side crawling to the foot of the bed to stroke Lady’s fur. “What is it?” Lady only snapped her jaws and snarled at the balcony.

Sansa leaned closer, trying to look through the curtains and saw an odd looking shadow being cast onto the curtain. It was small, looking to be about one or two feet tall and twice that long. It was climbing up the curtain, a lot like the domestic cats Sansa had once seen when a foreign lady had brought some of her pets. It shuffled enough to peek its tiny head through the curtains and into the room.

Its head was oval shaped, very smooth on all the edges. It had a scaly looking pattern to it and little horns sticking out the back of its head. The scales were completely black, with two glowing orange eyes peering up at her. Sansa stayed quiet as it watched them, waiting. It seemed to have decided that they were no threat because it leapt off the curtain, opening two large wings and flapping over to the dresser, settling on top of that and starting to nose around. It had two legs plus the wings and a long tail that made up half its body length, covered with tiny frills that travelled from its neck to its tail tip. The membrane stretched between its wings was a dark red, looking a bit purple as well. 

Lady barked at it. The dragon jumped, looking over at her and hissing. Sansa set a hand on Lady’s head to calm her and stood from her bed. She crept closer to the little dragon (for what else could it be) and it watched her warily. It growled in warning when she got to close and Sansa paused, only a foot or so away from the dragon. It stretched its neck out to sniff at her, puffing out smoke when it exhaled. Sansa stood as still as she could as the dragon nosed at her clothes.

Seemingly satisfied the dragon hopped off the dresser and grabbed onto her slip. Sansa yelped as it swung from her chest, stumbling back. It climbed up onto her shoulder and sat there while purring contentedly. Lady jumped off the bed and snapped at the dragon, only a little out of reach. The dragon squeaked at her direwolf and flared its wings threateningly. Lady growled and stalked off.

Sansa sat down on her bed. “Where do you come from, little one?” Sansa said to the dragon, reaching her hand up for it to rub against her hand. “There should not be a dragon in the North.” The dragon only nuzzled at her cheek and purred louder.

It suddenly froze, lifting its head up to look out the balcony. Sansa could faintly hear a voice calling out, saying the name “Drogon!” over and over. She stepped over to her balcony, looking over the side to see a young girl with silver-white hair walking around beside the castle, calling out for Drogon. The dragon climbed off her shoulder onto the balcony railing, shrieking loud enough for the girl to hear. Her head snapped up to look at Sansa. “Drogon!” She exclaimed. “Oh, sweetling, what are you doing?”

“Is it yours?” Sansa called down to her from her second-story room. 

“Yes, he’s mine. Now come back down here, Drogon!” The girl scolded. She looked back over at Sansa. “I’m so sorry for him, he doesn’t listen very well.”

“He didn’t make any trouble,” Sansa waved it off. She nudged Drogon’s back and tipped him off the balcony, him squealing in indignance as he opened his wings and spiralled down to the girl. She made a hasty departure, waving back at Sansa as she fled into the surrounding city. Sansa backed away into her room. Lady looked up and checked for Drogon, seeming satisfied when she saw that Drogon had left. Sansa fell back into her bed and sighed. A dragon? Who knew?

How much Arya would give to see  _ that. _

 

Back Once More

 

Drogon returned the next night. He didn’t even bother with the stealth this time, instead flying straight through her curtains and deciding that landing on top of Lady was a wonderful idea. Lady snarled, twisting around to snap at Drogon but he only crawled up and held onto her neck as she thrashed trying to get at him. Sansa sighed. “Drogon, come here.”

She wasn’t really expecting him to listen to her but surprisingly he did. He crawled over onto her lap and settled on her stomach, letting out a puff of smoke. Sansa stroked his back, rubbing at the scales and resting her book against his neck. Lady eyed Drogon warily but relaxed back against Sansa’s leg even if she didn’t dare take her eyes off of him. 

Drogon perked up and Sansa once again heard his name being called. Drogon nuzzled the palm of her hand before he flew back out the balcony. Sansa sighed and Lady finally dropped her head back down, satisfied.

Again he returned. The third night he flew in and landed beside Sansa, not laying back down but just sitting there are staring at her expectantly. Sansa raised an eyebrow at him. “What?” He squealed, jumping up and down impatiently. When he heard his name once more being called Drogon grabbed the sleeve of her slip and tugged her toward the balcony. Sansa followed him out to greet the other girl. Drogon sat himself down on the balcony and looked down at his… owner?

“I’m so sorry he keeps disrupting you, I swear I’m trying to keep him away-”

“No, no, he’s no bother,” Sansa said, stroking his back. “He’s a fine little dragon, if a bit disrespectful.” Drogon puffed his chest out at the compliment, sitting back with his head held high. “He can stay if he likes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Sansa paused. “If this is to become a regular occurrence, perhaps we should exchange names?”

The girl sighed. “Very well. I am Daenerys.”

“A beautiful name for a beautiful woman.” Sansa could see her blush from up there. “I am Sansa.”

“Sansa? As in the princess? Oh my gods, I can’t believe this, I’m so sorry my lady, I did not mean to bother you-”

“Stop it, please,” Sansa groaned, putting her hands on her temples. “I can only take so many titles in one day. Just Sansa. Please.”

“O-oh. Okay.” Daenerys was quiet. “Drogon- what exactly is he doing with you?”

Sansa rested her elbows on the railing. “I’m not entirely sure. All he’s been doing is lounging on my bed. He isn’t even bothered by my direwolf.”

“How does your direwolf feel about him?”

“Lady? She hates him, but she isn’t hurting him.” Sansa saw the reluctance on her face. “Don’t worry, Drogon is fine. I won’t let him get injured.”

“Alright.” She looked at Drogon. “You don’t happen to just be doing this for a bed, now, would you?” Drogon shrugged helplessly. Sansa laughed.

“You wouldn’t mind visiting every so often, would you?” Sansa asked. “You’re much better company than any of the lords. They’re all so formal and stiff.”

Daenerys looked startled. “You’re not disgusted by me?”

“Why would I be? You’re very polite, and also quite beautiful.”

“But- I’m a street rat. How could a princess ever want my company?”

“You’ve never been exposed to the ways of royalty. It’s a welcome relief.” Sansa shifted off her elbows. “You don’t happen to have any folks, would you?”

“No. None. Only my dragons.” Drogon purred, looking pleased with himself.

“Dragons? Drogon isn’t the only one?”

Daenerys shook her head. “He’s got two brothers, Rhaegal and Viserion. Not nearly as much of a nuisance as he is.” Drogon squeaked indignantly and both girls chuckled.

Drogon, seemingly bored of all the talk, grabbed Sansa’s sleeve and pulled her back into the bedroom. “Will I be seeing you again soon?” Sansa asked.

“I’ll come by in the morning to pick up Drogon, but if you want I can return here tomorrow night?” 

Sansa smiled. “I’d love that.”

 

Consultation

 

Drogon came by each night, Daenerys always with him. She and Sansa would speak of many things, Daenerys often relaying troubles that the townspeople faced and Sansa telling her about all that went on during the council meetings. Daenerys gained intel on the progress of issues and Sansa was getting information to relay to the council about what the townspeople needed. Sansa was often questioned on how she knew what she did but all she ever said was that she ‘observed and empathised.’ No one had any evidence of anything else, so she was left be. 

Sansa’s affection for Drogon grew along with her friendship with Daenerys. She learned about how terrible Daenerys’s life was and her pity for the poor girl grew. Drogon was growing slowly bigger, at least five feet long by now. Lady had grown accustomed to him but that didn’t mean she  _ liked  _ him yet. Tolerated would be a better word.

At one point Sansa decided it was time to learn a bit more about Drogon, or dragons in general. The first place she thought to go to was Arya. Her younger sister was obsessed with the Targaryens and their dragons, looking up especially to the female dragon warriors. Sansa sought her out one night after dinner and found her out in the courtyard playing with Nymeria.

“Arya?” She turned to see who called for her and looked surprised to see Sansa. “Can I speak with you?”

“Sure,” Arya said slowly. They didn’t have the best relationship and never really spoke, so it was no surprise that Arya was a bit wary.

Sansa sat down on one of the benches, Arya sitting down beside her. “You like dragons, do you not?” Sansa began.

Arya furrowed her eyebrows. “I do. Why?”

“I would like to know more about them. Would you be willing to tell me?”

“I guess,” Arya said. “But why?”

Sansa shrugged. “Curiosity.” Arya narrowed her eyes but didn’t push.

“Alright. What do you want to know?”

Sansa thought about it. “How big do they grow to?”

“The biggest was Balerion the Dread, who was over a thousand feet long.” Sansa was startled by that fact and was sure it showed on her face. Would Drogon grow to be that big?

“How quickly do dragons grow?”

Arya shrugged. “I’m unsure of the specifics. They grew as long as they had food and freedom.”

“What exactly do they eat?”

“Meat. Farm animals, wildlife, whatever they could find. That’s why the Dragonpit was made; to stop dragons from eating the livestock.” That could perhaps become a problem. She hoped Daenerys had a way to deal with that.

“Tell me about their riders.”

“Each dragon is chosen by one rider. That rider would be the only one allowed to ride that dragon until the rider died, in which another rider could claim the dragon. The dragon would listen to its rider only; no others would be able to control it.”

Sansa’s confusion grew. “Are there any records of dragons choosing multiple people to be their riders?”

“None that I know of.”

“When does a dragon choose its rider?”

Arya shook her head. “A dragon does not choose its rider, the rider chooses the dragon. As for what age, whatever age they wish. A dragon can be claimed when it is still in the egg if the rider so wishes it.”

Huh. So it seemed that neither her or Daenerys had really ‘claimed’ Drogon since he sort of listened to them both but really didn’t. She wondered if Rhaegal and Viserion were any different. “Can a rider have multiple dragons?”

“No.” Then how… 

“Would you claim a dragon if any still existed?” A layered question. Could she claim a dragon?

“I would if I could. Dragons can only be claimed by Targaryens.” 

“You mean the house that used to rule over the Crownlands?”

“That one, yes.” Nymeria barked, grabbing Arya’s pant cuff and tugging. Arya chuckled. “I think it’s time for you to go, Sansa.”

“Of course. Thank you.” And she meant it. This information could be invaluable to her and Daenerys, and the dragons. But what did it all mean? Was Daenerys a Targaryen? Was  _ she  _ somehow a Targaryen? Or was there something else in the equation?

 

Berries

 

By the time she returned to her chambers Drogon was already waiting for her on her pillows with Lady giving him the harshest glare she could muster. Sansa patted her on the head and allowed Drogon to hop on to her shoulder. With his increasing size it was getting harder and harder to carry him around. He barely fit on her shoulder anymore, but luckily for him, dragons are more long than they are wide. He could still squeeze himself onto it.

Daenerys was waiting for her below her balcony. Sansa called down to her and Daenerys grinned when she saw her. “Hello, Sansa.”

“Daenerys.” Sansa frowned. “Have you ever realised just how long your name is?”

“I know it’s long.”

“Have you ever thought of adopting a nickname?”

“I’ve thought about it,” she said. “Just- my brother had a nickname for me when we were young.”

“You have a brother?” Sansa was surprised. Daenerys had never mentioned a brother. She’d said she had no folks.

“Had. He wasn’t a good person.”

“What happened to him?”

“Got too cocky. Tried to rob one of the lords. He got caught and was killed.” Daenerys smiled slightly at that. “All for the better, though. My life’s been much better since he left it.”

“What was he trying to get? Money?”

“Yes. He could barely feed himself, much less feed me.”

Something clicked in her mind. “Can  _ you  _ feed yourself?”

“My dragons will bring me back food from their hunts.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s all I need.”

“Wait there.” Sansa stepped back from the balcony and removed Drogon from her shoulder, tucking him under her arm. He gripped onto her slip with his claws and Sansa threw on her cloak. She left her room after making sure Drogon was covered. He stuck his head out of the fabric to look at where they were going. Sansa let him, as long as he receded if anyone were to pass them.

She went into the kitchens. The staff greeted her politely. “Princess Sansa. What can we do for you?”

“Would you be able to spare a plate of berries for me?”

“Of course.” Sansa stepped back as one of the staff stocked up a plate of all sorts of berries for her. She had to constantly nudge Drogon back into the shadows of her cloak, quietly scolding him after the third time. He whined but moved no more.

Sansa collected her plate and made her way out through the servant’s door, not wanting any guards to stop her. She didn’t lock it, knowing she wouldn’t be long. She fought Daenerys waiting where she’d left her. Drogon squealed as he saw her, crawling out from under Sansa’s cloak. Daenerys jumped when she saw Sansa walking toward her. “Seven hells, Sansa! What are you doing?”  
“Food for m’lady,” Sansa said, curtsying jokingly as she held out the plate. Daenerys took the porcelain dish and practically cradled it she was so afraid of dropping it.

“You didn’t need to do this.”

“I wanted to. You said you ate meat only? You should try some of this.”

Daenerys looked down at the plate. “What are they? I’ve never seen them.”

“That’s because they're a luxury in the North. Don’t grow well up here.” Sansa took one of the blueberries from the plate and popped it into her mouth. “Berries.”

Daenerys took one of the blackberries and hesitantly put it in her mouth. She bit down on it and a burst of sweet and sour filled her mouth. She swallowed it. “They’re tart.”

“Try the others, then. The others aren’t so sour.” Daenerys took one of the strawberries and took a bite of it. Her face lit up. Sansa laughed. “Like it, then?”

“That’s amazing! It’s so juicy and- it tastes so good!” She beamed at Sansa and quickly finished off the rest of the berry and bit into another.

Sansa nodded. “Royalty may be painful, but you get good food.”

Daenerys swallowed. “I would gladly take your spot if it meant getting to eat this every day!”

“I can bring some out every night if you want.”

Daenerys looked hopefully at her. “Can you?”

“Of course. I get more than enough; I’d be happy to spare some for you.”

Drogon, who had climbed onto Daenerys’s shoulder, reached forward and took a raspberry in his mouth. He made a face and spat it back out onto the ground next to them. Daenerys smacked him. “You just wasted a perfectly good berry!” Drogon made an odd noise that seemed to say that he didn’t care. 

Sansa let Daenerys finish off the berries, only taking one occasionally for herself. When the plate was clear, Daenerys looked at it with a pained face. Sansa seemed to understand. “Keep the plate. You can sell it to a merchant.”

“Won’t they question where I got it?”

“If they can make good money off of it, they won’t care.”

Daenerys shook her head. “I don’t want to risk it.” Sansa sighed and took the plate, setting it down on the ground next to them. She turned back to Daenerys only to be embraced by the smaller girl. Sansa was frozen for a minute before she overcame her surprise and hugged her back. “Thank you,” she mumbled into her shoulder.

Sansa just squeezed her tighter.

 

Lemons

 

Sansa kept her word, bringing Daenerys food every night that she either retrieved from the kitchen or smuggled out from dinner. If anyone noticed, they didn’t comment. Drogon was still coming to her each night, and at one point even brought his brother Viserion along. Sansa adored the little dragon, looking infinitely less menacing than Drogon with his white-gold scales and smaller frame. Lady didn’t like him either. Go figure.

She would occasionally bring some foreign meats that were exported from the South to give to the dragons. Fish was another thing that Sansa would bring, for both Daenerys and her dragons. She enjoyed tossing the meat up for the dragons to catch, watching as Rhaegal wrestled the meat out of Drogon’s claws and snapping it up.

One night, Sansa brought Daenerys a favourite of hers. “They’re lemon cakes,” she told her. “We rarely get them up here, since lemons only grow in the south, but they’re the best.”

The two sat down against the castle wall, the plate resting on Sansa’s lap. Daenerys took one of the cakes and Sansa playfully cheered her. Daenerys smiled and went along, tapping their cakes together before taking a bite. Sansa closed her eyes and relished the taste, both tart and sweet at the same time. She looked over at Daenerys to see her face and saw it bright. “This is amazing!” She said. “How can something taste so good?”

“Lots and lots of sugar,” Sansa said, taking another bite of her cake. Viserion reached out to take the last of her cake and she let him, fending him off when he tried to take another. “You don’t get them all.” Viserion huffed, curling himself up beside Sansa.

Daenerys fed Drogon and Rhaegal pieces of the cake before taking another for herself. “How did you get so many of these? You said they were a rarity.”

Sansa shrugged. “They were given to me as a gift from my father. He just came back from a meeting with the Dornish leaders and brought them back for me. I saved them to share with you.”

Daenerys beamed at her, finishing off her cake. “Thank you. These are amazing.”

“I’ll have to remember to bring you more sweet stuff, then. You too,” Sansa said, booping Viserion on the nose. He squirmed, purring happily. She scooped him up in her arms and Drogon hopped onto her shoulder. Sansa gave Daenerys a smile. “I hope you don’t mind that I’m stealing Viserion too.”

“No, no, go ahead. Considering that you’ve improved my life so much, you have rights to my dragons.” Sansa grinned and kissed her on the cheek. Daenerys blushed, scratching Viserion on the head and bidding her goodnight.


	2. War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragons had to have been captured, then. Something had already been done with them if they weren’t coming back. Unless someone had killed them without the king’s permission, then the dragons had to have already been brought into the castle. Where they would be, though, would be a harder challenge. “Where would they keep the dragons?”
> 
> “I don’t know. Why does it matter?”
> 
> “Just curious.” Sansa was afraid she said it too quickly.

War

 

Sansa jerked up, her head snapping to look at what her father had just said. “What?”  
“You heard me,” he said to her, speaking louder for the entire council to hear. “The Westerlands have declared war on us.”

Lord Hornwood leaned forward. “You mean to tell me that Tywin Lannister has announced war with the Starks? After we’ve got along fine for centuries?”  
“They have their reasons,” Ned insisted. “Cersei did not like the fact that I denied her son Sansa’s hand in marriage.”

“And so she declared war?”

“This is outrageous!”

“Just marry her to him and save us the trouble!”

“I will not be marrying Sansa to Joffrey Baratheon,” Ned said. “He isn’t even a Lannister, and neither is Cersei. If any kingdom were to declare war, it would be the Baratheons. Tywin only wants to please his daughter.”

Sansa felt Robb lay a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with wide eyes. “I don’t want to marry him.”

“You won’t,” he told her. “You’ll stay right here in Winterfell. Father’s defending you right now, and no matter how much the lords protest, his decision is final. Joffrey will not have your hand.”

Sansa sighed. “I hate this.”

“What?”

“Royalty.”

Robb nodded. “I know. I feel the same. It can be stressful, but there’s always an escape. Something that keeps us sane.”

Sansa nodded. She knew what her anchor was.

 

Missing

 

Drogon didn’t come to her room that night.

She was already waiting for Daenerys when she arrived. Daenerys gave her a worried look. “Do you not have the dragons?”

“None of them came. I thought they were still with you.” Sansa looked up, half expecting to see Drogon sitting on her balcony laughing at her. He wasn’t.

Daenerys was panicking. “Where do you think they went? Are they alright? Did something get them?”

“Daenerys, calm down. I’m sure they’re just messing with us.” Sansa wasn’t sure she believed herself. Drogon may be mischievous, but she knew for a fact that Viserion would never do this to them. “Maybe they couldn’t find any prey and are still searching.”

“What if they were captured?” Sansa couldn’t deny that it was possible. Dragons were creatures that had been thought extinct. There would be a lot of people who would love to get their hands on a dragon. “Oh, Sansa, they’re gone!”

Sansa gathered Daenerys in her arms, hushing her. “They’re tough little things. No one could hold them for long. They’ll get out, don’t worry.”

“They’re my children, Sansa. I can’t just not worry for them!”

“There isn’t anything you can do about it now. There could be anything hiding in the Wolfswood. We just have to trust that they can get themselves back.” Daenerys buried her face into Sansa’s collar, her chest heaving as her anxiety piled up. Sansa stroked her hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “Believe in them.”

Daenerys nodded, tears falling onto Sansa’s neck.

 

Thieving

 

Arya approached her after dinner the next day, intercepting her before she could retire to her chambers. “Sansa.”

“Arya.”

Arya looked excited, a grin on her face. “You remember coming to ask me about the dragons?”

“Well, yes.” Sansa wondered exactly where this was going.

“I overheard Father talking with some of the lords. Apparently, they sighted dragons out in the Wolfswood.” Sansa’s eyes widened and Arya gripped her arm. “They found dragons, Sansa! Live dragons!”

Sansa wracked her brain for any way to pull more information out of Arya. “I thought dragons were extinct?”

“So did I. But they’re back!”

“Do you know what they’re going to do about it?” A bit on the nose, but she had rights to be curious. She just had to be careful to not arouse suspicion.

“I don’t know. Some of the lords want the dragons dead since they likely mean Targaryens. Father said he wanted to bring them in and have the Maesters study them. I don’t know anything past what they  _ want  _ to do.” Arya shrugged.

The dragons had to have been captured, then. Something had already been done with them if they weren’t coming back. Unless someone had killed them without the king’s permission, then the dragons had to have already been brought into the castle. Where they would be, though, would be a harder challenge. “Where would they keep the dragons?”

“I don’t know. Why does it matter?”

“Just curious.” Sansa was afraid she said it too quickly. 

Arya narrowed her eyes at her. “Do you want to go find them? Is that why?”

Sansa hoped she didn’t look as nervous as she felt. “It would be kind of neat to see live dragons where they couldn’t attack me.”

Arya nodded. “I get that. But then again, what’s life without danger?”

Sansa, not knowing what to say, awkwardly bid her goodnight and slipped into her room, shutting the door behind her

and leaning against it with a relieved sigh. Lady trotted up to her and nuzzled her shoulder in a worried manner. Sansa rubbed her neck. “I’m okay.”

Sansa waited anxiously for night to fall before she grabbed her cloak and left the room to meet Daenerys, beckoning Lady after her. She ordered her to stay by the door and approached her friend. Daenerys looked at her sadly. “They aren’t back yet.”

Sansa handed her a piece of bread. “I know. I think I know where they are.”

Daenerys gaped. “Really?”

Sansa nodded. “Arya said she heard the lords talking. She said they saw your dragons in the Wolfswood. I think they captured the dragons and brought them into the castle.”

“Are they alive?”

“I think so. My father wanted them alive, and I doubt he’d let anyone go against his orders.”

Daenerys exhaled. “At least they’re alive.”

“I think I know how to get them back.” Daenerys’s head shot up. “Do you have anything that the dragons used often? Something that would have their scent?”

Daenerys frowned. “Anything like that would be back where we sleep.”

Sansa whistled for Lady. “Take me there.”

Daenerys led Sansa deep into Wintertown, eventually curving down an alley where a small little hideout was set up in the corner, a pile of ratty blankets along with one or two other dirty dresses. Sansa felt a sting of pity for her friend. This was how she lived?

Daenerys spread her arms. “The dragons usually hang out here. There isn’t really anything they’ve claimed as theirs specifically.”

Sansa picked up one of the blankets and held it out to Lady. “Drogon. Smell Drogon.” Lady sniffed at it and whined in agreement. She could smell him. 

Sansa tucked the blanket under her arm and gave Daenerys a quick hug. “Don’t worry. We’ll be back with the dragons soon.” Hopefully.

Daenerys nodded. “Be safe.”

Sansa found her way back to the Keep and reentered. She held the blanket out to Lady once more. “Drogon. Find Drogon.” Lady took a long whiff of the blanket and raised her nose into the air. She sighed, dropping her head. There wasn’t any smell.

Sansa led Lady deeper into the keep, every few hallways stopping to let Lady reassess the area for any sign of the dragons. They entered the main hallway. Sansa couldn’t see anybody near, but she could hear voices drifting from one of the adjourning halls. Lady looked up suddenly, shoving her muzzle into the blanket and raising it back up. She barked softly and began to trot down the hall. Sansa followed.

Lady led her through the hallways, retracing the steps of the dragons-or more likely their captors. They reached the steps down to the basement, the ones that led down to both the cellars and the hounds. They descended the steps, Lady slowing down as the scent of mutt rose up. Lady whined, pointing her nose to the cages of the hounds. Sansa stroked her head, muttering praise as she walked toward the mutt cages.

The hounds began to bark as she passed them, pushing and shoving to crowd up at the cage door. Sansa skittered away from the dogpile, glancing at the dark-furred creatures warily. But through the ruckus the hounds made, she heard a familiar squeal.

Sansa rushed down to the end of the cells, picking up her dress to walk faster. There, in the very last cage, contained the three little dragons that had caused her so much worry. The cell was extra secure, a lock on the door instead of just a simple latch. 

Sansa drew back the latch as much as she could, trying to pull the door open far enough for the dragons to squeeze through. The gap was only a few inches wide. Viserion stuck his head through it and attempted to get his body through but was unable to fit his mass entirely out. 

Rhaegal climbed up the bars, shoving his head and neck through the gap. He twisted around to that he was looking at the lock and coughed up a stream of fire. The metal withstood the heat for the first minute before it began to glow, the thin area that held the lock to the latch weakening. Drogon shoved himself up beside his brother and grabbed the bottom of the lock, tugging at it as his brother melted it.

It took a few minutes and a couple of fire restarts but eventually Drogon tumbled to the ground with the bottom part of the lock in his mouth. Viserion pushed through the door, shrieking his victory. Sansa shushed him, ushering Drogon and Rhaegal out.

She removed her cloak before scooping up Viserion and Rhaegal, tucking one under either arm. Drogon settled himself on her shoulder and she nudged him back so that he was gripping onto her back instead. Sans threw her cloak on over the three dragons, scolding them as they squealed. Lady led the way out of the dungeons, acting as a scout so that they weren’t surprised.

The dragons squirmed under the fabric, Viserion and Rhaegal both edging closer to the front to stick their heads out. Sansa smacked them lightly, wrapping the cloak tighter around herself.

Lady suddenly froze, her lips peeling back in a growl. Sansa muttered a command under her breath, urging the dragons to keep quiet. Lady bristled, baring her teeth as someone rounded the corner.

Sansa’s eyes widened. “Arya?”

 

Suspicions

 

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Hello, dear sister. What are you doing out so late?”

“I could ask you the same thing!” She felt Drogon adjust on her back.

“I heard the hounds barking up a storm. Tell me, why were you in the cellars?”

Sansa searched desperately for an excuse. “Lady- she started it.”

“Lady did?” Arya ruffled said wolf’s ears. “I can’t imagine her causing any problems.”

“She didn’t do it on purpose. The hounds just- they didn’t like her being down there and were barking at her and- she didn’t start it on purpose!” Sansa rambled.

Arya narrowed her eyes. “And why were you out here with Lady at this hour?”

“She was restless.”

“So you went for a walk through the castle?”  
“The guards wouldn’t let me out alone so late.”

Arya’s eyes stared straight through her. “Did they not offer to accompany you?”

“I didn’t want their company.”

She felt the dragons growing impatient, shuffling and clawing at her dress. Sansa tightened the cloak around herself and winced as she heard Rhaegal grumble quietly. Arya stiffened up. She heard it. “Sansa? What was that?”  
She played innocent. “What are you talking about?”

Arya’s eyes locked onto her cloak and Sansa prayed to all the gods that Viserion and Rhaegal were still. “You know what I mean.” Lady growled quietly.

Sansa felt Viserion’s tail brush against her leg, ruffling the bottom of the cloak. Arya’s eyes caught the movement, following the swish of the fabric as it swayed. Sansa was hyperventilating by now. “I’d better get back to my room,” she said, quickly pushing past Arya and walking away as fast as she could.

Sansa collapsed against the wall outside the castle, clutching at her heart. Drogon dropped onto the ground, nipping at her leg in his annoyance. Sansa let Viserion and Rhaegal out and smiled as the three dragons all bounced and ran around.

“Sansa?” All three dragons turned toward the sound, screeching in delight when they saw their mother. Daenerys’s face lit up and the dragons crashed into her, driving her into the ground.

Sansa gave Lady commands to return to her room before moving over to join the dragon pile. Daenerys sat up, gathering the dragons in her arms and squeezing them tight to her chest. She beamed at Sansa. “You found them!”

Sansa smiled back. “I did.”

Daenerys grabbed her hand and tugged Sansa down, embracing her. Sansa hugged her back, the dragons nestled contentedly between them. “Thank you,” Daenerys murmured, her lips brushing against Sansa’s ear. “Thank you so much.”

Sansa grinned, burying her face into Daenerys’s neck. “Anything for you.”

 

Shy

 

Although she was happy the dragons had been freed, she wasn’t happy with Arya. Avoiding her wasn’t anything new, but the fact that she constantly caught Arya staring at her was unnerving. She knew Arya was suspicious of her, knew that Arya wanted to know what was happening. She was sure Arya had her guesses and likely one of those was right. Frankly, it frightened her.

And then there was her father. He, along with some other lords, was acting anxious. When Sansa asked him about it he told her some of the hounds had escaped. She immediately knew this was her own doing. She grew more and more afraid of the repercussions of discovery, feared for the lives of Daenerys and her dragons.

Arya had tried to intercept her multiple times since the incident. In the halls, after supper, but Sansa always made sure to avoid her. Even when she wasn’t trying to talk to her Sansa made efforts to stay out of her way.

Sansa wished it had been someone other than Arya who had caught her in that hallway. Robb, perhaps, would be the best example. He was someone she actually  _ knew,  _ someone who she would’ve trusted to keep the secret. She and Arya had never known anything other than quarrels. It was hard to judge how much she could trust her. And Sansa desperately hoped that she could, because eventually, Arya would back her into a corner and Sansa would have to tell.

She stuck to the hope that Arya wouldn’t let them kill the dragons. Her fondness for them was well known and, if Sansa’s assumptions were correct, she would never risk the life of a dragon if she could help it. Arya would likely be fascinated by the dragons but she didn’t dare to test her theory. Not when there was the slight chance it could be proven wrong.

Twice, Sansa had to send the dragons away because of Arya. She’d tried to talk to her once she’d retired, luckily knocking and giving her time to shoo Drogon (and Viserion, the second time) outside. Arya’s interrogations never got far, Lady made sure of that. She may not like the dragons, but she knew that Sansa did. She would guard them for that reason and that reason alone.

Despite all this, Sansa didn’t regret freeing the dragons. She loved them dearly, along with Daenerys, and she would do all that she could to keep them safe. 

It was about three weeks after her little escapade. Sansa lay on her bed with Viserion draped comfortably on top of her and Drogon curled up on the pillow beside her head. By now, the dragons were at least seven feet long, Viserion’s tail stretching far past her feet. 

Lady perked up from her place at the foot of the bed, turning toward the door. Sansa looked over with her and took notice of the growing shadow that showed from under the door. She sat up, shushing Viserion as he mewled in complaint. A knock on her door had her quickly pushing Drogon to the balcony and urging Viserion after him. She stood and went to the door, checking to make sure there was no sign left of the dragons. Satisfied it was safe, she opened the door.

As she expected, Arya stood at the door. Sansa smiled politely at her. “Hello, Arya. Lovely night.”

“You know why I’m here.”

“And you know my answer.”

Arya scowled. “You know something about those dragons, don’t deny it.”

Sansa tried her best for an exasperated sigh. “Arya, I don’t know anything. I was curious about them, yes, and perhaps I did sweep the castle once or twice to see if I could find them, but I don’t even know if they’re here.”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “So you didn’t help the dragons escape?”

“What? Of course not!” Sansa said a bit too loudly. She quieted down. “You think I would let out  _ dragons?  _ They might kill me!”

“Then why do I have a feeling that you indeed would?”

Sansa knew this could only go further south. “I grow tired of your constant questions. Please, just give up this useless quest.”

Arya glared at her fiercely. “I will figure this out.”

“Good luck with that.” Sansa closed the door, walking back to the bed and falling onto it with a long groan. Lady nuzzled her cheek and whined. Sansa rubbed her head and felt Drogon land on her back. “I’m alright. Just tired. Afraid.”

She rolled over, Drogon hopping off of her with an indignant squeak. Sansa patted his shoulder. “Perhaps you should return to Daenerys for tonight.” He whined, butting his head into her arm. She shook her head. “I don’t want her to find you here. Please go. I’ll feel much better knowing you aren’t in the keep.” Drogon keened disappointedly but took off, calling to Viserion to follow. Viserion, who had positioned himself on the footboard, looked at Sansa sadly before flying out of the room. She hoped Daenerys would get that tonight wasn’t a good night to come.

Sansa beckoned Lady onto the bed with her. “What if she finds out? What if they find Daenerys? So many things could go wrong.” Lady licked her hand in response. “They might kill them. How can they be safe with me?”

Lady sighed, resting her large head on Sansa’s stomach. Sansa ruffled her ears and closed her eyes. “I’m scared.”

She could only hope it somehow got better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tensions are rising, and Arya won't stop until she figures this out. And how will this war affect things?
> 
> I know. You don't.


	3. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Robb will be alright. Maester Luwin knows what he’s doing.”
> 
> Sansa sniffled. “What if he doesn’t make it?”
> 
> “We must trust that he will.”

Threats

 

Sansa sighed through her nose as she took another bite of the ham, rolling her eyes at the many pointless arguments the lords were having. Her father was discussing preparing a letter to send to Tywin Lannister, arguing against starting a war. The lords listening were adamant that it would do nothing and that they must call the bannermen to them immediately. Sansa could never understand how men liked violence so much. They treated it as if it was the solution to all their problems, the only way out. Easier, maybe, but dangerous for those involved.

Robb leaned over to her. “Ignore them. They don’t have the brainpower to understand what ‘negotiations’ means.”

Sansa giggled, hitting his shoulder lightly. “Don’t let them hear you saying that.”

He settled back into his chair with a smirk. “I didn’t say anything. It was all you, Sans.”

“Robb!” 

He chuckled, taking a sip of wine as his glass was refilled. “Don’t worry, sweet sister, they’ll never hear the insults I throw at them. Doubt they’d understand most of them.” Sansa scowled at him for a second before a smile overtook it.

Catelyn looked over at them from where she sat across the table. “You two aren’t getting into trouble, are you?”  
“Us? Never!” Robb said, putting his hand over his heart. “You think so little of us! It wounds me!”  
“Robb!”

“You’re with the lords, Robb,” Catelyn told him. “You need to act like a good leader. Make the lords think you’ll be a good replacement for your father when he steps down. That is not the way to do it.”

“I can have humour if I want to.”

“Humour yourself when you aren’t in the company of the lords!”

“Mother,  _ please.” _

Sansa chuckled quietly. Catelyn shot her a glare. “You need to listen to this too, Sansa. You’ll be the Lady of Winterfell one day.”

“But not now.”

“Robb, I’m speaking to your sister. Not to you.”

Sansa groaned. “Robb, you’re just extending the conversation. Agree with her and maybe she’ll stop.”

“But I don’t agree with her.” Catelyn sends her son a scalding look. He sighed. “Fine. I’ll be more discreet.”

Catelyn sighed. “Good enough.”

Sansa carried on with her meal, sharing snide remarks with Robb every once in a while. “That lord has dressing in his beard.” “That lord looks like a pig.” “They’re arguing over who gets to ride this one horse back.”

Robb took a few gulps of wine to wash the food down, leaning on his elbows over the table. “Look over there.” Sansa followed his gaze. “That girl, the one with Lord Bol-” he suddenly broke off into coughs, leaning to the side so as to not face the table. 

Sansa gave him a worrying look. “Robb? Are you alright?”

“I’m-” he coughed again. “I’m fine.” He didn’t look fine. His face was turning red as his coughing fit continued, drawing more and more attention. Sansa’s eyes widened as he began to cough up blood.

“Robb!” She grabbed his arm, pulling him toward her. There was a purple tint beginning to spread down his neck and blood was trickling out of his nose and the corners of his mouth. 

“Fetch a maester!” Her father called, moving over to them. He looked at the purple that was moving farther down Robb’s neck, the veins highlighted in a darker purple. Sansa had tears falling from her eyes as she watched him suffering, her breath coming in gasps. 

There was chaos all around her as the lords scrambled about and Sansa barely registered a hand tapping her shoulder. She looked up into the eyes of Maester Luwin and moved aside for him. He crouched beside Robb, pressing his fingers to his neck. “Poison,” he muttered, standing up and dipping a finger into Robb’s wine. It came up with a purple, waxy coating. The maester rubbed it off on a napkin. “Bring him to my room. Quickly! We must stop the poison from reaching his heart.” Sansa watched tearfully as Robb was scooped up and taken away. 

Her father draped an arm around her shoulders. “Robb will be alright. Maester Luwin knows what he’s doing.”

Sansa sniffled. “What if he doesn’t make it?”

“We must trust that he will.”

 

Lady

 

Robb did end up surviving. From what Sansa had been told, it was a poison found only in Essos that would clog up the passages and block off the heart. If enough was consumed, it could completely seal off the heart and slow it down until it stopped. Luckily, the poison was pushed back out of his body before it could hit any vital organs and Robb was alive. Scarred, but alive.

No servant admitted to the crime, each having an excuse. The servants who poured the wine had all been taken into custody for further interrogation. The only way that would’ve worked was if the pitcher itself had contained the poison, as Robb’s first cup had not offered him any problems. Someone must’ve poured him the drink and then emptied the pitcher. Nothing was for sure.

Sansa didn’t want to think about how close to death her brother was, and what this meant for the family. She distracted herself from it, leaving early to wait for Daenerys. Lady whined as Sansa passed through the doorway, nudging her shoulder. Sansa sighed. “Today out of all days?” Lady gave her puppy eyes. Sansa caved. “Fine. You can come.”

Lady yipped happily, padding along behind her as they worked their way downstairs. Sansa retrieved some bread (which she tucked under her cloak) and two goblets of wine from the kitchen on the way.

She sat down against the stone wall, Lady laying beside her. Sansa set the wine down beside her and laid the bread down on top of the two cups. She stroked Lady’s head. “I hate this.” Lady purred in agreement.

Her head turned and she let out a long breath, resting her head on Sansa’s thigh as three dragons swooped down. Rhaegal, who had never seen Lady before, crept closer to her and sniffed her. Lady growled quietly. Rhaegal growled right back. 

“Rhaegal, be nice,” Daenerys scolded as she approached. Sansa smiled at her, patting the spot beside her as she moved the goblets out of the way. Daenerys accepted her cup and her eyes widened. “Is this wine?”

“It’s been a rough few days.”

Daenerys’s smile dropped. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do anything.” Sansa raised her cup and clinked it against Daenerys’s, both taking a long sip.

Daenerys coughed. “By the gods, that’s tart.”

Sansa shrugged. “Northern wine isn’t as sweet as the Southron wine. I’ll see if I can find some of that next time.”

“No, no, this’ll do.” Daenerys took another sip of the wine, her face crinkling up a bit but nothing as dramatic. “What happened?  Does it have to do with your seclusion for the past few days?”

“Yeah.” Sansa handed Daenerys half of the bread. “Someone tried to kill my brother.”

Daenerys choked. “What? Why? Which one?”

“Robb. We don’t know much other than that it was likely the Lannisters.” Sansa dropped her head onto Daenerys’s shoulder. “He survived, but we’ve been on lockdown. Luckily, the servant’s quarters still aren’t guarded very well.”

“I’m sure I’d find a way to get to you even if they were.”

“How? Climb up the wall? Good luck with that.” Daenerys laughed. Lady moved from her spot beside Sansa, leaning over her legs to sniff Daenerys. She froze.

Sansa stroked Lady’s collar. “She won’t hurt you.”

“I know, but I’ve just never seen a direwolf up close.”  
“You saw Lady when we rescued the dragons.”

“When  _ you  _ rescued the dragons. Besides, I was too worried to bother with her.” Daenerys hesitantly reached out a hand to Lady. The wolf smelled her before licking her palm. Daenerys giggled and Lady did it again. She reached up to pet Lady’s head. “Aren’t you sweet?”

Sansa snorted. “At least she likes you more than the dragons.” As if to prove a point, Drogon leapt onto Lady’s back. Lady’s head whipped around, snapping at the dragon. Drogon hopped off, scrambling away. Lady growled and chased after him. Daenerys laughed as Drogon landed on her back again, just out of Lady’s reach. The wolf tried to get at him but eventually gave up, giving Sansa an annoyed stare. Both girls giggled as Drogon practically smirked from his place atop her.

“Drogon! Sweetling, be nice!” Drogon made garbled mocking noises and smacked his tail against Lady’s side. Lady yelped, shaking and throwing Drogon off. He squealed as he hit the ground. Daenerys cooed at him. “Come here.” 

Drogon bounded over to them and pushed Viserion off of Sansa’s lap so that he could drape himself over both of them. Viserion screeched, flopping on top of Drogon. Rhaegal hurred, joining the dragonpile. Lady stalked over and spitefully knocked the dragons over before laying beside Daenerys. All three dragons shrieked as they toppled over and sprawled out on the ground.

Sansa laughed. No matter how terrible her day was, being with Daenerys and her dragons always cheered her up.

 

Warning

 

The next day, during when the Stark family was eating breakfast (the only thing the entire family ever did together) her father spoke up. “I need all of you to listen.”

Rickon perked up. “Is something happening? Is it exciting? Oh, I can’t wait!”

Ned shook his head. “No, I don’t think you’ll like this.” They all grew quiet. He sighed. “From today forward, all of you are forbidden from leaving the castle.”

Arya sat up. “What? You can’t do that!”

“Hear him out, dear,” Catelyn said. “I’m sure he has a good reason.”

Ned nodded. “After what happened to Robb, we don’t want to be taking any risks.”

Arya wasn’t having it. “What if I bring Nymeria with me?”

“That won’t cut it.”

“You know Nymeria can fend off any assassins!”

He hesitated. “We aren’t sure yet, but we think there’s something more than just assassins going on.”

That piqued some interest. “What else is there?”

Ned shook his head. “We don’t know if it’s true or not. We’ll investigate it, and if it isn’t a worry, you can have more freedom. Until then, please stay inside. And be careful.”

Arya’s gaze flickered to Sansa.

 

Night Stalkers

 

Sansa awoke to Drogon’s squeals and Lady’s ferocious barks. She rolled over and sat up, determined to calm them down until she noticed that her door was open. Odd. She always closed it before bed.

Drogon lunged off the bed and locked his claws into a dark figure that Sansa hadn’t noticed before. It thrashed, stumbling forward in an attempt to throw Drogon off. Lady charged him and knocked him onto his back, jaws snapping at his face. Drogon bit into his arm, tearing at the skin as the man screamed. Sansa screamed with him.

She heard feet thundering toward her room. Drogon looked at her, knowing. He coughed up a spurt of fire that blazed over his stomach before he fled out the balcony, just in time for the first guards to reach her door.

“Sansa! Sansa, are you alright!” Her father yelled as he pushed through the guards with Robb right behind him. She inhaled shakily, staggering toward them and throwing her arms around her father. 

Robb moved over to where the guards had pinned the man, taking one of the guards swords out of its sheath and aiming it at the man’s head. “You tried to kill my sister.” A statement. The man nodded. “Who sent you?”

“Ain’t nobody command me!” The man croaked. “Just wanted the bitch dead!”

Robb narrowed his eyes. “You really aren’t helping your case here.”

“I die no matter what I tell you!”

“I don’t know where you’re from, but it must be the South because up North we return honesty with mercy,” Robb said. “Tell us who sent you and you’ll escape with only some time in a dark cell. Lie again and we’ll take your life.”

“Why should I believe _ you?” _

“Because whatever the Lannisters said about us, they lied.”

The man spluttered. “If you already knew who sent me, why’d you ask?”

“To test your honesty.” And with that, Robb slid the sword into the man’s neck.

Sansa shuddered. That man had been  _ in her room.  _ He’d tried to  _ kill  _ her. Who knew what he’d have done if Lady and Drogon weren’t there?

“My prince?” One of the guards said. “The man, he has a burn on his stomach.” Sansa felt her breath hitch.

Robb crouched beside the assassin, running his hand over the charred flesh. “It’s still warm. This was recent.” He looked over at Sansa, who just shook her head. They wouldn’t have any reason to believe she did that. 

“Take the body. We’ll search it later,” Ned commanded. “I want guards stationed in front of Sansa’s door at all times. In front of all the Stark’s doors.” He hugged Sansa closer. “Be careful, Sansa.”  
She gave him a smile. “I have Lady with me. She’ll keep me safe.” 

And maybe even a dragon, too.

 

Mutual

 

Drogon returned an hour later. Sansa was still awake, unable to fall back asleep after what happened. He landed on the side of her bed, nuzzling her palm. She smiled, rubbing his tiny head and listening to him hum contentedly. Lady stood from her spot on the floor and poked Drogon’s tail. He turned to her. She whimpered, placing a part of a rabbit on the bed beside him. 

“Lady!” Sansa said quietly. “Don’t put your food on the bed!” She knew that Lady would sometimes store food from her hunts in her room. Sansa let her, as long as nothing smelled too bad and it was mostly out of sight.

Lady pushed away the hand that reached to take the meat away, nudging the rabbit leg closer to Drogon. He hurred confusedly, sniffing at the meat. He took a bite out of it and Lady backed away, satisfied.

Sansa realised then exactly what was happening. “You’re thanking him.” Lady barked her agreement. Sansa smiled. “So are you going to get along now?” Lady eyed Drogon before affirming that yes, she would. Sansa hugged Lady’s neck. “Thank you.”

Lady hopped onto the bed, curling herself beside Sansa. She rested her head on Lady’s shoulder. She could protect her, Sansa knew that. Drogon curled himself up between Sansa and Lady and purred happily. Perhaps they could all get along now.

 

Letters

 

Sansa knew that she wouldn’t be able to meet with Daenerys anytime soon. Come morning, she borrowed multiple sheets of paper from the Maester and wrote a quick letter to Daenerys.

_ Daenerys, _

 

_ I’m sorry to say that we won’t be able to meet anymore. After an attempt on my life, nobody is allowed to leave the castle and guards are stationed at every door. I’ll send Drogon with an extra paper along with ink and quill for you to write back if you’d like. _

_ Be careful. Keep the dragons close. If they get lost again, I don’t think I’ll be able to get them back. _

 

_ Yours truly _

 

She refrained from mentioning her name. If someone found the letter and it stated her name, who knew what chaos would erupt.

Sansa rolled up the paper (along with another paper rolled around it) and tucked a quill inside. She locked the cap onto an ink container and handed both to Drogon. “Take them to Daenerys.” He lifted the paper in his mouth and took off, his claws hooking around the ink as he swept out the balcony.

Later, she heard a knock on her door. Her father entered into the room. “Sansa. Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” she said. “He didn’t hurt me.”

“Good.” He grasped her hands in his. “Sansa, please, be careful. Stay inside, and keep a lookout.”

Sansa nodded. “Could I keep Lady with me?”

He sighed. “You may. Just- stay inside.”

“Why? I doubt anyone would try anything in the middle of the day.”

“I don’t think so, but there are other threats.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “Is it that other thing you were talking about? The unconfirmed danger?”

He nodded. “Yes. We’ve confirmed that it is, in fact, real. Be careful, Sansa.”

“I will.”

 

Dragons

 

Ned Stark was interrupted from his duties when a knock on the door sounded. “Come in.” He was thoroughly surprised when his daughter, Arya, walked in. “Arya! What a lovely surprise.”  
“Earlier. You told us about the new threat you’d found.” He nodded. “Would it happen to be dragons that you found?”

He was at a loss for words. “I-how did you know?”  
“I overheard you talking about it a few months ago. How you found some in the Wolfswood.” She stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. “Did you ever catch them?”

He sighed. “We did.”

“What happened?”

“They got out.”

“How?”

He shook his head. “We’re not sure. The lock was burned off the door.”

“Where did you keep them?”

“It doesn’t matter.” He pushed his chair back, standing up. “What are you going to do with this?”

“Nothing. What could I do?”

She knew exactly what she could do.

 

Proof

 

“I know you let those dragons out. I have proof.”

“Arya, we’ve been over this,” Sansa groaned. “I didn’t do anything with the dragons!”

“Oh, no, you did.” She shut the door behind her as she walked closer to Sansa. Sansa stood up, facing her. Lady joined her. “I talked about it with father.”

“Father? How?”

“He confirmed that this new threat is dragons. He confirmed that they had found dragons, and captured them. He also confirmed that the next day, the dragons were gone, with the lock burnt off their door.”

“And?” Sansa said. “So the dragons burnt the lock off. How does this prove anything?”

“It proves that you had those dragons!” Arya said. “Your cloak. You had them under your cloak. I heard them.”

“Arya-” whatever gods existed, they really knew how to fuck with her. At that  _ exact  _ moment, Drogon swooped through the curtains, dropping a scroll onto her desk and grabbing onto her dress, hanging off of her side to stare at Arya.

Arya stared at the dragon in shock. “Seven hells.”

“I thought you said you knew.”

“I did, but I guess I never really realised that…” she gestured to Drogon. “You would have the dragon.”

“They aren’t mine. They’re… friends, I guess. Companions. Like the dire wolves.” Sansa moved over to the letter Drogon had dropped off. “Would you like to meet the others?”

“I- can I?”

“If you want.”

“Hell yes.” She paused. “So you can just… summon them?”

Sansa snorted. “Doubt they would listen even if I could. At least, not this one.” Drogon humphed in complaint. “Drogon, go get your brothers.”

He copied her words mockingly, ending with a puff of smoke. Arya burst out laughing. “Oh my gods, that’s great!”

“It can get annoying.” Sansa glared at Drogon and he glared right back. “Go or I’ll tell your mother you were being bad.” He grumbled, thwacking her on the back of the head with his tail as he left. Sansa sat down at the desk and unrolled the paper.

“Wait, his mother?” Arya had an excited glint in her eyes. “Is there a full-grown dragon around here?”

Sansa laughed. “Definitely not. The girl who hatched them is their ‘mother.’ This letter is actually from her.”

“Really?” Arya hovered over her shoulder. “Where is she from? It can’t be in Wintertown, no one there has any ink and quill to write with.”

“She doesn’t. I sent Drogon back to her with some.”

“I suppose that works.” Sansa shushed her, turning back to the letter.

 

_ What do you mean an attempt on your life? I know you told me your brother had been poisoned, but someone tried to kill you?  _

_ If that’s the risk, I can accept us being unable to meet. Your safety is more important than our meetings. I’m sure we can still correspond through letters, and the dragons can still find you if they wish. Though do tell when it’s safe to meet once more. I’ve grown to enjoy spending time with you. _

_ Stay safe. Take the dragons if you must; I’m sure I’d enjoy having peace for a few hours. _

 

Arya wolf-whistled. “Damn. She’s got it bad for you.”

“What?”

Arya waved it off. “Doesn’t matter. So is she just a commoner?”  
“Yes.”

“How’d she end up with dragons?”

Sansa shrugged. “I’m not sure. It’s not a topic we ever discussed.”

“Did you two meet, like, every night?”

“Mostly, yes.”

“How did you meet?”  
Sansa heard Drogon shriek as she dove through the curtain, landing with a thump on her bed. Lady sighed, as Rhaegal dropped himself on top of her. Viserion, always the kinder one, settled on Sansa’s desk and rubbed her shoulder, purring. Sansa grinned. “That one over there.”

Arya looked over to Drogon, who was bugging Lady. “He’s a little bitch, isn’t he?”

Sansa laughed as Drogon squealed indignantly. “Basically, yes.”

Arya held out her hand to Viserion. “This one’s quite the gentleman.”

Sansa shrugged. “He’s a sweet thing. I’d like to call him ‘innocent’ but for a dragon, that doesn’t work.”

Arya grinned. “And the other little bitch?”

Sansa whistled. “Rhaegal, come here!” The green dragon perked up, gliding over and landing on the desk. Drogon followed, attempting to sit on her shoulder like he used to do. Sansa swatted at him. “You’re too big, Drogon. Sit on the desk like your brothers.” Drogon, being the rebellious dragon he is, decided to instead drape himself around her neck like a scarf. Sansa sighed. “Fine. But if you fall, it’s your fault.” Drogon nipped at her shoulder in response.

Arya was busy with Rhaegal and Viserion. Viserion was enjoying getting a belly rub while Rhaegal swatted at Arya’s sleeve, Arya keeping it just out of reach. He finally just snapped at it, tugging at it with as much force as he could. Arya simply pulled him off the desk.

She allowed him to climb up her leg. “What’s this one’s name?”

“Viserion.”

Deciding he was bored, Drogon leapt off Sansa’s shoulders and crashed into Arya’s side. She yelped, stumbling over as Drogon gripped onto her sleeve. Rhaegal screeched at his brother, tackling him off of Arya and onto the ground. The two wrestled for dominance and Viserion hopped down to join in, knocking them both over.

Arya snorted. “They’re like children.”  
“Exactly like children. Just much more dangerous.” A burst of fire from the pile proved that. Sansa frowned. “Don’t set anything on fire!”

Arya leaned against the desk. “You have to let me see them again.”

“Drogon usually stops by about an hour after supper. Feel free to come whenever you’d like.”

“Do you think Nymeria would like them?”

Sansa laughed. “Considering Lady didn’t like them until a few nights ago, likely not. Who knows, though. You’ll have to try it out sometime.”

“I’m sure the little fuckers would love another wolf to torment.”

“Nymeria would be more likely to actually play with them. They might like her better.”

Arya smiled at her. A real smile, something that Sansa’s never really seen before. “They seem to like me.”

“They do.” Sansa smiled with her. “This is a dream come true for you, isn’t it? Dragons?”  
“It really is. Sort of ironic that it was you who got the dragons.”

“It is. A year ago I would’ve never wanted to go near a dragon. Now I can’t imagine living without them. I love them.”

“Has one of them chosen you as its rider yet?”

Sansa sighed. “I don’t know. You said that dragons choose one rider and never let anyone else ride them, but I can’t imagine them choosing only one of us. I don’t want just one, I love them all.”

Arya frowned. “Us?”

“Daenerys and I.”

“Who’s Daenerys?”

“Their mother.”

“Oh.” She paused. “Do you think one of them would choose me?”

Sansa shrugged. “It’s possible. They’ve only ever met three people- you, me and Daenerys. It equals out.”  
Arya nodded, a small smile gracing her face. “I’d better get back. They’ll wonder why I’m spending so long in here with you.”

“Before you go, you have a balcony, right?” Arya nodded. “Good.” She scooped up Rhaegal, placing him into Arya’s arms. “Take him with you. He’ll leave in his own time. Just be careful. Nobody can see him.” 

“How? I don’t have a cloak like you did.”

“Borrow one of mine. You can give it back tomorrow.” 

Just before she left, Arya turned to her. “Thank you, Sansa. Truly.”

Sansa smiled. “Of course, little sister.”

She and Arya had never been close. Maybe now they could be.


	4. Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s a common girl.”  
> “Perhaps she is. But she- both of you- can get me what I want.”  
> “And what do you want?”  
> Cersei chuckled. “Those little dragons of yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty short, sorry. Hope you enjoy it anyway!

Take

 

No matter how small they were, they were a sight to behold. A dozen soldiers, six carrying three dragons. Their wings were held closed with rope and their jaws with a modified muzzle. Smoke blew through the air as they thrashed against the guard’s grip. There was no secrecy this time. Let them know that the dragons had been defeated. The dragons were captive. This time, once and for all.

A new cage had been made, just for the dragons. It was large, so as to hold them as they grew. It had replaced one of the cages down with the hounds, the bars made of stainless steel and locks on both the middle, bottom and top of the door. The gaps were small, with bars stretching both horizontal and vertical. 

They threw the dragons in, locking the door before they could reach it. The black one crashed into the bars, gripping onto them and growling as it watched the guards leave. The hounds howled in a terrifying chorus that echoed down the halls of the castle. 

Drogon clutched onto the bars, fuming. He strained against his muzzle, peeling back his lips and trying to cough fire out between them. His eyes filled with flaming fury as his claws scraped at the steel, his tail slamming against the metal with as much force as he could muster.

Ned Stark stood by the stairs, watching the black dragon rage. He would have to put guards down here from now on, to keep the dragons in, as well as to keep any potential rescuers out. He was well aware that someone had to have hatched the dragons. That person would likely want them back. 

They wouldn’t be getting them back.

 

Kidnapped

 

Sansa awoke to Lady’s yelp. She scrambled back, her mind turning to the worst possibility. She saw Lady, sprawled out on the floor motionless. Two guards, the ones that usually stood guard on her door, loomed over the bed. “What are you doing?” She gasped. “Why did you kill her?”  
“She’s not dead, princess,” one said, grabbing her arms and hefting her off the bed. “But she will be if you don’t cooperate.”

“What are you doing? Let go of me at once!”

The guards chuckled. “You’re not giving commands anymore, princess. You’re coming with us.”

“My father will have your heads for this!”  
“Your father will have no idea what happened to you.” Something hit the back of her head, knocking the colour out of her vision and her world dropped into black.

 

Daenerys paced the streets of Wintertown, her eyes looking for any sign of her dragons. She hadn’t seen them since the morning, and usually, Rhaegal would come back to her for the night. She didn’t dare call for them, afraid someone would catch her.

A glint of silver caught her eye. She turned to the side. “Rhaegal? Is that you?” No response.

Something seized her arm, yanking her back. She felt the air leave her lungs as she was dragged backwards. She twisted her head around to see who had her. A guard, dressed in silver suit, was dragging her down the streets. She thrashed, hearing the guard curse as he held her tighter. “Shut up, girl.”

Daenerys snarled. “Make me!” The guard slammed his fist into the side of her head. She felt dizzy, her legs crumpling and her consciousness swam away from her.

 

Slavery

 

The next time Sansa woke, she was laying on the floor staring up at a ceiling. She sat up, arching her back to stretch out the stiffness. She was on top of a rug inside a small room, with a table and four chairs set around it in the corner. Other than that, it was empty. There was a window opposite of the door, small enough that she doubted she could crawl out of it. It looked almost like a cell. A big cell, but a cell.

She felt the rug shift beneath her and looked beside her, jumping back when she noticed someone else lay beside her. “Dany?”

Her eyes flickered open, locking onto hers. “Sansa?” She sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Where are we?”

“I’m not sure.”

Daenerys stood, moving over to look out the window. “It’s just water. Everywhere.”

Sansa joined her at the window. She frowned. “There are seagulls in the air. The North doesn’t have seagulls.”

The door squealed open behind them. Both girls spun around to face the woman that walked through the door. Her hair was long and bright golden and her eyes were a bright leafy green. Sansa’s face contorted into a scowl. “Cersei Lannister.”

“Hello, little doves.” Sansa bristled as Cersei walked closer. “How are you liking your new room?”

Daenerys growled. “What do you want with us?”  
“Isn’t it obvious? You’re my prisoners.” 

“Then what do you want with her?” Sansa asked, her head tilting toward Daenerys. “She’s a common girl.”  
“Perhaps she is. But she- both of you- can get me what I want.”

“And what _do_ you want?”  
Cersei chuckled. “Those little dragons of yours.”

Daenerys stiffened. “Was it  _ you  _ who took my dragons? What did you do with them?”

Cersei shook her head. “Oh, no, I don’t have your dragons. The Starks beat me to that. It was the only reason I was able to bring you here. If the dragons were with you, they would’ve never let me.” She pressed closer, backing them both against the wall. “But I will get them, and when I do, you will help me command them.”

Daenerys snarled. “Why should I?”  
Cersei smirked. “Because if you don’t, one of your precious dragons is going to get itself grounded. Forever.”

Sansa gasped. “You’d cut their wings off?”

“That is what it means to ground something, is it not?”

“You bitch!” Daenerys lunged for her, only for two guards to step in and aim their spears at her. She froze. 

Cersei grinned. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Daenerys fumed silently. “Now, both of you will come with me. I’m having guests over tonight, and you will be my servants. Try anything and you’ll find yourself missing a hand.”

Daenerys didn’t move after Cersei, glaring at the empty doorway. Sansa slipped her hand into hers, squeezing it and tugging her forward. She sighed but started after Sansa, gripping her hand tightly. The guards walked behind them as they followed Cersei through the halls of Casterly Rock.

The dining hall was already half full. Cersei waved her hand over to an adjoining room to the left. “Those are the kitchens. Other servants are there to show you what to do. If anyone asks for something, you will supply it for them. Make a mistake and you will regret it.” Sansa and Daenerys exchanged glances. “Now fetch me some wine!”

 

Gathering Info

 

Maybe it was a pain, and maybe it was humiliating. That didn’t mean it couldn’t be beneficial.

When they first began their new work, everyone spoke in hushed tones and hushed down whenever one of them drew near, but over time the caution levels lowered. Whenever Sansa stepped up to pour some lord his wine, she could catch snippets of the conversation. She’d heard herself brought up, Daenerys, the dragons, her father, the Stark name, and she would always listen for as long as she could. She’d heard their opinions of her and her family, their lust for the firepower dragons could provide.

“We need to act!” Tywin Lannister slammed his fist down onto the table. “So we do have Ned Stark’s daughter, what has he done about it? Nothing! He knows we won’t kill her as long as he stays away. The longer he stays away, the more time he has to plan!” The lords all looked down. “Lord Payne, you sent spies to Winterfell. What have they reported?”

“They believe that the dragons are being kept down with the hounds. The area is guarded much more than it would usually be and there’s been no chance to even get down into the area, though they have seen people bringing trays of meat down. They think it’s to feed the dragons.”

Tywin sighed. “Lord Payne. Are you aware of the fact that hounds eat meat?”  
His face flushed. “I- yes, Lord Tywin, I am.”

“Have you considered that maybe they are feeding the hounds?” His face only became redder. 

Sansa felt someone slap her on the side. “More wine, girl!” Sansa obeyed, moving back to the kitchen for a new pitcher but keeping an ear out to the table. Daenerys passed her, brushing her shoulder with hers.

“Alright. So we have no more information on the dragons. How about plans. Do they mean to move on us anytime soon?”  
Lord Payne shook his head. “There were no reports of an upcoming attack. Apparently, they are focusing more on their own people than they are on us.”

Tywin sighed again. “Starks. Always looking out for others before themselves. It will be the death of them.”

“Could we use that against them?”

“What do you want to do, send your men through Wintertown and slaughter the place?”

“Well, yes.”

“Idiots, all of you.” Sansa refilled his glass. “Even if we did kill the entire town our armies would be crushed. It would be a waste.”

“But-”

“I will not hear anything from you imbeciles anymore. All of you, out!” Sansa set down the pitcher, stacking the plates as the lords filed out. She felt Tywin’s eyes on her but ignored it best she could. “Girl.”

Sansa kept her gaze low. “Yes, my lord?”

“What do you plan to do with all this information you’re gathering?”  
Sansa shrugged. “What could I do with it? I’m trapped here.”

Tywin looked away. “Too compliant. Come here, dragon girl.”

Daenerys emerged from the kitchens, her steps slow. “Yes, my lord?”

“What do you plan to do with everything you hear?”

Daenerys folded her hands together. “Make my own assumptions on what you plan to do.”

“And then what?”

“Figure out if there’s anything I can do to prevent it.”

“And is there?”

Daenerys met his gaze. “No. You’ve made sure of that.”

Tywin stared at her. “At least you’ve got some personality to you.”

Daenerys frowned. “She’s frightened.”

“And you aren’t?”

Daenerys raised her chin. “I’ve dealt with worse than she has.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what  _ have  _ you dealt with?” She looked away. He stood from his chair. “I suppose it doesn’t matter. Guards, escort them back to their room once the table is clean.” And with that, he walked out.

 

Past Troubles

 

Back in their empty room, Daenerys curled up in the corner and buried her head in her knees. Sansa sighed, sitting beside her. “Dany? Are you alright?”

“You’re going to ask about it, aren’t you?” She said, quiet.

“Do you want to tell me?” She shook her head. “Why not?”  
“I’m afraid you’ll think less of me.”  
“Daenerys, I could never think less of you.” She looked up at Sansa, her eyes wide. “You just stood up to Tywin Lannister. You’ve survived troubles I could never begin to imagine. You hatched three dragons, Daenerys. Dragons! Creatures we thought were gone forever.” Sansa took one of Daenerys’s hands in her own. “Whatever happened to you shaped you into what you are now.”

Daenerys took a shaky breath. “Are you sure you want to hear it?”

“If you want to tell it.”

She rested her chin on her knees. “When I was younger, my brother and I lived in Essos. Braavos, to be exact. He always said that we were of a great ancient house, that we were royalty. He thought of himself as a king. He wanted to come back to Westeros and take one of the kingdoms for himself. He never said which one, he just wanted  _ one. _

“He needed an army, and he didn’t have one. He planned to go to Astapor to get the Unsullied and in turn would give the slavers three dragon eggs. The dragon eggs, they were the only thing that Viserys had to prove our ‘ancient heritage.’ He said that they were the last remnants of a dying age. He said that they were relics, the dragons inside having been turned to stone over age.

“I-I couldn’t let him sell the eggs. They were my only source of hope, hope that things would turn out alright. That I wouldn’t always be hungry, that I wouldn’t always have to live in Viserys’s shadow. So I took the eggs and I fled. Took the first boat that would have me and let them sail me to wherever.”

“And you ended up in the North.”

“Yes.” Daenerys sniffed. “The dragons, they were my light. With them gone, it feels like a piece of me is missing.”

Sansa wrapped her arm around Daenerys’s shoulders. “We’ll get them back, I promise. Once we’re free, I will convince my father of their innocence and they can stay with you.”

“What if we never get out?”  
“We will, I promise. My father would never let me stay here forever. He’ll come and get us when he’s ready.” Daenerys nodded. “Your brother. Did he ever…”

“He would hit me whenever he got angry. He always told me that he would take me as his wife when he took the lands for himself.”

“Did he tell you what your heritage was?” She shook her head. “Do you think he knew?”

“He knew. I think he was afraid I would betray him somehow. He always kept the details secret from me.”

A cold gust blew through the window. Sansa shivered against Daenerys’s side, sending chills up her spine. Daenerys tucked herself closer to her friend, letting her ever-warm body help fight the cold. It was always cold at night with no hot spring for Sansa and no dragon cuddle-buddies for Daenerys.

Sansa sighed into Daenerys’s hair. “It’ll all be fine soon. Even if it takes another year, we’ll leave this hellhole behind us eventually.”

“Stop making promises you can’t keep.”

“Optimism, Dany. Have some faith.”

“In what?”

“In the world.” Sansa squeezed her hand. “If there is any justice in the world, we’ll be free someday.”

Someday. Someday could be a long time coming.

 

Wild

 

Daenerys paced back and forth across the room. “I swear, if I have to spend another day stuck in a room with those arrogant fools I’m going to stick myself with one of those knives.”

Sansa snorted from where she sat at the table. “Sure you will.”

“You don’t believe me?”

“Not particularly.” Daenerys groaned, throwing herself into the chair across from Sansa. “Any way I could help?”  
“No.”

“Hmm. Pity.” 

Sansa took the time to study Daenerys. Her silver hair was done up in a bun, courtesy of a few other servants. Her normally tan skin had paled somewhat from the weeks they’d spent locked up inside and she had bags under her eyes. Her shoulders were hunched and her back was slumped lazily. A sad expression sat on her face. Her amethyst eyes had lost their shine and her lips were pale and chapped. 

Daenerys raised her eyes to meet Sansa’s. “You look sad.”

“So do you.” There was a pause and an idea suddenly hit Sansa’s mind. She stood, offering her hand to Daenerys. “Dance with me.”

Daenerys looked at her with a confused expression. “What?”

“You heard me. Dance with me.”

“I don’t know how to dance.”

“So? We’re locked away in an empty room with only each other as company. No one will judge.”

Daenerys took Sansa’s hand. Sansa helped her to her feet, pulling her closer. Sansa rested her hands on her waist. Daenerys held her hands awkwardly by her side. Sansa chuckled. “Around my neck.”

Daenerys wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck and they began to sway to some unheard music. Daenerys kept her eyes away from Sansa, her fingers fiddling with the baby hairs on her neck. “Daenerys?”

“Yes?”

“You seem nervous.” She shook her head, keeping her eyes away. “Dany. Come on, look at me.” She reluctantly met Sansa’s eyes, the ocean blue hues entrancing her. “What’s wrong?”

“I-It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

“Daenerys, please, tell me. You shouldn’t keep it to yourself.” Silence. Daenerys once more averted her gaze. “Dany. Please, just… I don’t like you looking so nervous around me.”

“I’m not sure how you’ll feel about it.”

“Daenerys, whatever it is, I won’t abandon you. You’re my friend, now and always.” Something in that sentence seemed to make her even more nervous.

Daenerys muttered a prayer to whatever gods were listening. Then she pressed her lips against Sansa’s. 


	5. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe you are just a common girl, but that doesn’t mean anything. Neither does the fact that I’m a princess. We’re both human. We feel joy and anger and sadness. Just because I have a big, fancy castle to call home doesn’t change that.” She took a deep breath. “Besides, we’re already forbidden, aren’t we? What’s another thing to the mix?”

Free

 

Arya stalked the halls of Winterfell, clutching the key ring tightly in her hand. It had been surprisingly easy to steal, settled inside one of the drawers of her father’s desk, but she wasn’t complaining. It had been almost four months since Sansa had gone missing and Arya refused to sit by any longer. She remembered how she’d seen Sansa that day, with her cloak draped over her shoulders and Lady bristling by her side, just exiting the dungeons. That was where she was going.

She saw the guards that stood by the doors to the dungeons. She gripped the hilt of her dagger and reversed its grip so that the blade pointed toward her. Quick as a flash, she slammed the grip into one of the guard’s heads and swept the other off his feet, knocking him out as well. With a brief glance down the halls to see if anyone heard, she slipped through the doors and down the stairwell into the dungeons.

She kept as quiet as she could and hoped not to set off the hounds. She could hear their snores, the shuffling of their limbs. Toward the end of the hall, smoke curled up toward the ceiling, hovering against it for a minute before dissipating. Arya moved closer to its source.

There, inside one of the cages, lay the very reason she was down here. Three dragons, sprawled across the floor and curled together right in the centre of the cage. Arya gaped at them. Last time she’d seen them they’d been eight, maybe nine feet long, almost too heavy to hold. Now, they were at least a good fifteen feet long.

Arya knocked lightly on the bars and began to insert the keys into the first lock one at a time. As she twisted the key to unlock it a puff of smoke ran over her face. She squinted, waving it away and came face-to-face with the largest of the three, Drogon. He didn’t seem aggressive, only curious. She wondered if he remembered her. They’d only met once, after all.

Arya unlocked the other two locks as quickly as she could and swung the door open. She stepped back as Drogon stuck his head out, almost disbelieving. He hesitantly stepped out, moving slowly and looking around cautiously. Rhaegal bounced out of the cage, nuzzling at her chest with Viserion crawling out after him. Arya laughed, rubbing his neck.

Arya pulled away from him. “You need to be quiet. No one can hear.” Drogon purred back at her. She didn’t know what that meant. She hoped it was good. “Alright. Follow me. Quiet.”

Arya led them up the stairs and out into the halls. Her anxiety wracked up as they moved through the keep, her fear growing that someone would find them. They weren’t small anymore. Each one was at least as tall as her, Drogon standing half a foot taller. There would be no hiding.

The security had gone down in the month since Sansa’s kidnapping. Nothing had happened since and everyone was hoping that they would be left alone after the Lannisters had one of them. There were still guards installed at each of the bedroom doors, so Arya couldn’t take them back to her room, and she couldn’t take them out any of the entrances. They would have to escape through the towers.

The dragons had a hard time going up the stairwells. Their wings scraped the walls and she was pretty sure they kept tripping over each other’s tails. As they neared the opening to the top, Arya moved to the side. “I can’t go with you. You need to leave.”

Drogon hummed, squeezing past her Viserion went after and Rhaegal last. He turned around to look at her, whimpering sadly. Arya sighed. “You have to help her. I’ll be fine.” He whined. “Please, Rhaegal. Save her.” He looked up to the door where Drogon and Viserion waited. He looked back to her and nodded. She sighed. He pushed his head into her and whimpered. She hugged his head before pushing him away. “Go.”

She watched them all force themselves through the door and take off into the night, listening to the surprised calls of the guards that were stationed on the walls and the ground. She smiled sadly and turned to go back to her room.

They would bring Sansa back. They had to.

 

Revelations

 

Sansa’s eyes widened as Daenerys pressed her lips against hers, freezing up. She’d always thought of her as a beautiful, kind girl, but never as a romantic partner. Even with this thought it just felt so amazing to have the other girl’s mouth against her own. Butterflies erupted in her stomach.

Daenerys pulled back, her face flushed red. “I’m sorry, I just- ”

“No, no, it’s fine, really, I guess I never really thought about…” 

Daenerys sighed. “I understand. We can still be friends though, right?”

“Of course we can, Dany. You’ll always be my friend. I didn’t lie about that.” In a quieter tone, she said: “I wasn’t aware that you liked me in that way.”

“I do. I have for a while.”

“I never realised that girls could feel that way toward another woman.”

Daenerys nodded. “Of course you wouldn’t. You’re royalty. Everything is always planned.”

Sansa was conflicted. She’d never thought that she loved Dany, but she’d never felt love. How could she know? Daenerys was dear to her, that was true, and Sansa treasured the relationship they had, but what did that all mean? Did it mean she loved her?

Even if it didn’t, that kiss had been something else.

Daenerys stepped back. “It wouldn’t work, anyway. You’re a princess, and I’m just some common girl. You said it yourself.”

“Daenerys, no.” Sansa gripped Daenerys’s wrist in one of her hands. “Maybe you are just a common girl, but that doesn’t mean anything. Neither does the fact that I’m a princess. We’re both human. We feel joy and anger and sadness. Just because I have a big, fancy castle to call home doesn’t change that.” She took a deep breath. “Besides, we’re already forbidden, aren’t we? What’s another thing to the mix?” With that, she pulled Daenerys closer, wrapped her free hand around her waist, and kissed her.

Daenerys gasped but was quick to respond. She looped one arm back around Sansa’s neck and clutched the front of her dress in the other. Sansa moved the hand from her wrist and grabbed her hips, pressing her body against hers. Both were sloppy and inexperienced but they helped each other along.

Daenerys broke away first, chest heaving as she rested her forehead against Sansa’s collarbone. Sansa felt overwhelmed. What she felt toward Daenerys right now was something so intense she couldn’t describe it but, whatever it was, she  _ loved  _ it. “Gods, that was amazing,” she breathed.

Daenerys chuckled, the vibrations sending a pleasant shiver up her spine. “I’d have to agree.” she pressed a kiss over the hem of her dress.

Sansa took out the tie that held Daenerys’s hair up in a bun, letting it fall down over her hand. She combed her fingers through it, carefully undoing any knots she came across. Daenerys sighed contentedly, leaning slightly into Sansa. “Can I braid your hair?”

Daenerys looked up. “Braid it?”

“Mhm.” Sansa pressed a kiss into her hair. “It’s pretty.”

Daenerys smiled weakly. “Most people call it not natural.”

“It isn’t. That doesn’t mean it isn’t pretty.” 

Daenerys grinned, tilting her chin up to peck Sansa’s lips. “Of course you can braid my hair.” She sat down on the floor, Sansa behind her. She closed her eyes and let herself forget about all the many problems in her life and just focused on the soft tugs of her hair and the feel of Sansa’s hands on her scalp.

After who knew how long, Sansa wrapped an arm around Daenerys’s stomach and pulled her back. “All done.”

Daenerys ran her hand over the braids, feeling the intricate style Sansa had decided to do. There were so many braids, all woven together and resting atop the rest. She smiled, leaning back into Sansa. “I’m sure it’s beautiful.”

“It is. I’ll have to do it up like this again sometime, when you’ll actually be able to see it for yourself.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

Break

 

The new development moved along smoothly, improving both of their time together. The evenings after became more enjoyable as their feelings grew more and more intense. 

It was maybe three weeks after that night. Daenerys and Sansa served the Lannisters and their lords when a loud thud echoed off the ceiling. Everyone froze, looking up. A crack appeared in the stone, spreading out in spiderwebs and ever so slowly collapsing inward. Everyone scrambled to the other side of the room, watching as the ceiling finally crumpled in an eruption of dark, blood red flame.

With a shriek of fury, Drogon dropped from the ceiling, crashing down on the lords with unbridled rage. He grabbed one in his mouth as he landed, tearing his head off and throwing it into another lord. Tywin shouted for the men to draw their swords, guards running in from all directions to protect their commanders.

Rhaegal intercepted the guards, spewing a line of evergreen fire between them and the Lannisters. Viserion dropped in front of Daenerys and Sansa and screamed at anyone who came near. A burst of white fire came from his jaws, effectively blocking them off from anyone else. He nudged Sansa toward his back, dropping his wing down to allow easier access. Drogon flew over the fire and offered his own wing to Daenerys with Rhaegal providing cover.

Sansa settled herself between Viserion’s shoulders, grabbing onto the fins on his neck. He shuddered and charged forward, rearing back onto his legs and jumping. His chest scraped against the (now burning) table as he circled around the room to gain height. Sansa looked down in awe at the room, filled with red, white and green flames destroying anything they touched. 

Viserion lifted through the ceiling into the sky and turned north. Fire was starting to take over the top of the castle as well and Viserion left a stream of flame over the keep as they passed above it. Drogon screeched as he glided past them, grabbing onto one of the flagpoles and pulling it out of the wall, his claws ripped into the golden lion before dropping the tattered sigil into the sea.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. She finally took the time to study the three dragons. They were much bigger than they were before, and although it was hard to tell from the air, she would guess that they were as tall as her. They had lost the rounded edges that made them look cute (though they’d always be cute to Sansa) and now had a jagged and menacing look to them. 

Viserion turned his head to look at her, chirping happily. She laughed, hugging his neck. “I missed you.” Drogon  _ arkked  _ in front of her. She swatted at his tail. “I missed you too, brat.” 

Daenerys giggled. “Was he really that annoying?”

“He was like a stubborn child. He did what he wanted no matter what you told him to do.” Viserion crooned at her. She rubbed his neck. “Not you. You were a sweet little thing.” He purred happily.

The three dragons sailed north, to the home many miles away.

 

Fun (;

 

They landed the dragons in the Wolfswood. Daenerys sighed, rubbing Drogon’s head as she dismounted. “Where will you stay now?”

Sansa shrugged. “They could stay here, in the Wolfswood. We can visit them every day.”

Daenerys looked worried. “I don’t want to leave them here alone.”

“Then stay with them. It couldn’t hurt.”

She nodded. “I guess I could.” She looked suddenly sad. “I guess you need to go back now, don’t you?”

Sansa looked back at Winterfell. “I suppose I could stay one more night.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “Are you sure? You haven’t seen your family in months.”

“It’s the middle of the night, Dany. I doubt anyone would be awake anyway.” She smirked. “Besides, I  _ want _ to enjoy one more night with you. Who knows how long it’ll be before I’m allowed to leave the castle.”

Daenerys grinned, grabbing the hem of Sansa’s shirt and pulling her in for a kiss. They stumbled backwards, bumping into Drogon’s side. He whined and the two broke apart laughing. “Perhaps we should settle in a bit first.”

The dragons situated themselves comfortably on the grass. Daenerys sat against Drogon’s side and leaned into him with a sigh. Sansa took it upon herself to sit on Dany’s lap and peck her on the lips. Daenerys giggled, wrapping her arms around Sansa’s neck and gave her a real kiss.

It started sweet and gentle, their lips moving slowly together and hands settled still, but it grew in intensity. Daenerys tangled a hand in Sansa’s hair and tugged her closer, her other hand wrapping around her shoulders to press her body against her own. Sansa’s hands roamed Daenerys’s front, one hand slipping down her leg and trailing up her thigh under the dress. Dany nipped at Sansa’s lip and smiled when she heard the other girl moan. 

Daenerys moved her hand from Sansa’s back to her front, cupping one breast in her hand and testing its weight. She pinched her nipple and Sansa moaned again, panting into Dany’s mouth. She brushed her own hand over the inside of Daenerys’s thigh and trailed up as close as she dared.

Daenerys dragged her lips away from Sansa’s, pressing kisses and nips all along her jawline. She tilted Sansa’s head to the side and bit the tender crook between neck and shoulder, her tongue running over the skin. Sansa gasped, the hand on Dany’s thighs faltering. She moved her other hand to Daenerys’s back, her nails digging into her skin as it pulled down the fabric.

Dany dragged her teeth over her skin, pushing down the neckline of her dress inch by inch. When she scraped against Sansa’s nipple the other girl grabbed onto her thigh, her eyes glazing over. Daenerys sucked on it, her other hand playing with the still-covered breast opposite. Sansa moaned loudly, tilting her head back to look at the sky.

They heard Drogon grumble, whacking them with his tail. Sansa almost fell off of Daenerys and they both burst into giggles. “Perhaps next time we should go somewhere without the dragons?” Sansa said, rolling off of Daenerys.

Dany nodded, turning to snuggle into Sansa’s side. “Lovely idea. How soon could we manage that?”

Sansa ran her hand through Daenerys’s hair. “Soon as I can, love.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Daenerys’s head as they both fell from their high, the exhaustion catching up with them. Daenerys muttered a quiet “G’night” before she was out and Sansa went not long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, don't get a full scene just yet! It'll happen though, trust me.


	6. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, so we’re still keeping this a secret?”
> 
> “Do you know how many people want them dead?”
> 
> Arya just shrugged. “A lot, I’d assume. Though I doubt they could accomplish that.”
> 
> Sansa shook her head. “I don’t want to put them in danger.”

After

 

Sansa woke to Daenerys pressing kisses down her neck. She groaned. “Good morning.”

Daenerys grinned. “Good morning, Sansa.”

Viserion shuffled over and put his head in her lap, whining. Sansa laughed, scratching his muzzle affectionately. Daenerys slapped her shoulder. “You’re spoiling him.”

“I think he deserves a little spoiling,” Sansa said. “Don’t you agree?” Viserion chirped his agreement. Drogon looked at Daenerys expectantly.

She rolled her eyes. “Greedy little bastard.” He gave her a deadpan look. She patted his nose. Sansa chuckled as he grumbled and turned to face away from them.

Sansa looked toward the castle and sighed. “I guess it’s time, isn’t it?”

Daenerys helped her to her feet and embraced her. “We’ll see each other again.”

“I should hope.” Sansa kissed her goodbye and turned to Viserion. He crooned sadly and jumped onto her, knocking her to the ground and curling himself around her. Drogon tackled them both, tucking his head onto her stomach. Sansa hugged them both. “I’ll miss you both too.”

She stood, patting Rhaegal’s head and giving Daenerys a sad look. Daenerys gave her a watery smile. “We’ll be okay. Go ahead.” Sansa gave Viserion one last hug before turning toward the castle. Turning away from her lover.

The first guard that saw her looked like he couldn’t believe his eyes. He nudged another guard and pointed toward her. His eyes widened and he immediately called for the gates to be opened.

“How did you get back, My Lady?” Asked one of the guards that flanked her as she went inside the walls. “Weren’t you kidnapped?”

“I was.” She scraped her mind for something, anything that would sound like a believable escape story. “I was rescued.”

“By who?” She sent a single look at them and they both shut up. She needed as much time to think as she could. She wanted to tell her family about Daenerys and the dragons, but it wouldn’t be today. Who knew how many people would be listening in, and who knew what they would do to her if they learned she hatched the dragons.

By the time she was led into the great hall, she had scrounged up what she thought was a believable story. She watched as half the room’s eyes popped out of their head and her mother looked like she was about to faint. Robb was the first one up, grabbing her and lifting her off her feet. She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Sansa?” Robb put her down and she moved to look at her parents. Neither of them looked entirely convinced that it was her. 

She smiled at them. “It’s me, mother. Father. I’m home.” 

Her mother almost sobbed with relief, wrapping her in a hug even tighter than Robb’s. Ned placed a hand on her shoulder. “Welcome home, Sansa.”

She felt tears glistening in her eyes. “I’ve missed you. All of you.”

“And so have we.” 

Catelyn drew back. “How did you get away?”

Sansa took a deep breath, ready to spin her tale and hope nobody questioned it. “They made me work as a servant while I was there. Some of the other servants took pity on me and helped me get away. They pointed me in the right direction and here I am.”

Robb slung an arm around her shoulders. “I do hope to meet these servants. I’d like to thank them for saving my sister.” Sansa winced, but she knew she had to wait. Too many people surrounded them.

Many lords came up to her and spoke of how happy they were that she was home but Sansa truly didn’t care. She was only a few minutes back into her home life and she already grew tired of the endless formalities being thrown her way. She wished she could be back in the Wolfswood with Daenerys and Drogon and Viserion and never have to be called ‘my lady’ again.

Sansa was given permission to do as she pleased for the remainder of the day and the first place she went was to the courtyard. She stepped out into the chilling winds and looked around. A loud bark came from her side and she turned to see Lady barreling toward her. Sansa grinned, striding forward and wrapping her arms around Lady’s neck. The direwolf was as big as a horse now and had a big, fluffy coat that Sansa could bury her fingers in.

Lady licked all over her face in greeting and Sansa laughed, wiping off the saliva with her sleeve. “Missed you too.”

“Did you miss me?” Sansa spun around to see Arya walking toward her with Nymeria by her side. Nymeria was bigger than Lady was, her head hovering above Arya’s. Her coat was similar to Lady’s, with more grey in her brindle and a bigger spread of white. Arya had this infuriating smirk on her face like she knew something you didn’t. She probably did.

Sansa clicked her tongue. “Your annoyingness? Not in the slightest.”

Arya grinned. “Really? You should’ve. After all, I did help you get out.”

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows. “What?”

“They couldn’t have gotten you if I hadn’t let them.”

“Arya, what are you talking about?”

“The dragons, of course.”

Sansa shushed her, glancing around at the people miling around. “Not so loud!”

Arya raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so we’re still keeping this a secret?”

“Do you know how many people want them dead?”

Arya just shrugged. “A lot, I’d assume. Though I doubt they could accomplish that.”

Sansa shook her head. “I don’t want to put them in danger.”

“You should at least talk to father about it. He’ll understand.”

“What about Daenerys?”

“What do you think he’d do? Kill her?” Arya scoffed. “That isn’t him, Sansa. He would keep her safe. The dragons, too.”

“How? Have guards surrounding them at all times? Keeping them locked up inside the keep?” Sansa shook her head. “I wouldn’t do that to them. The dragons need their freedom, and Daenerys needs her dragons.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know! They can stay in the Wolfswood and be safe there. I’ll find a way to get there.”

Arya sighed. “Of course you’d want to go back.” She leaned closer. “Meet me in the crypts tonight. I have a way to help you.”

Sansa gave her a knowing look. “And what will you want in return?”

Arya just waved her off. “I’ll tell you tonight. Just be there. Okay?” Sansa nodded. “Good. See you then.” Arya slipped into the shadows and was gone.

Sansa wondered exactly what she was getting herself into.

 

Sneak

 

True to her word, Arya awaits Sansa in the crypts. Arya doesn’t waste time, beckoning for Sansa to follow and goes deeper into the musty hall. She stepped up on one of the tombs, sliding a concrete square out of the wall. Behind it was an open window.

“I found these a while back,” Arya said. “I did some research and apparently there used to be windows down here. They covered them up after they found someone sneaking in using them. Luckily, you can still uncover them.”

Arya helped Sansa out and then jumped up herself, sliding the square back into place. She turned to her sister. “So, do I get to meet Daenerys?”

“That’s why you wanted to come?”

Arya shrugged. “I mostly wanted to see the dragons again, but sure, that can be a reason too.”

Sansa rolled her eyes. “Yes, you can see the dragons again.”

Arya grinned. “So where are they?”

“The Wolfswood.”  
“Well, yes, but where?”

Sansa gave her a confused look. “Does the Wolfswood have specific locations I can name?”

“Just take me to them.”

Sansa sighed, turning and walking the path she remembered taking that morning. They entered by Wintertown and it wasn’t long before Sansa could see shapes in the darkness. Three large creatures, curled up on the ground. Sansa smiled as she approached them.

The dragons looked up as they got closer, lips drawn back. “It’s just me,” Sansa called to them. Viserion perked up, bouncing up and nuzzling into her chest. Arya stood behind her as Rhaegal carefully approached her, extending his head to sniff at her. He bumped his head into her stomach and purred.

Sansa moved past Viserion to where Drogon lay on the ground. Daenerys was curled up against him. Sansa crouched down in front of her and kissed her.

Daenerys gasped, jerking back. Sansa chuckled as Dany looked up at her confused. “Sansa?”  
Sansa grinned. “Hello, Dany.”

Sansa helped her to her feet. “How are you here?”

“Arya showed me a secret way out.”

“Your little sister?”

“Indeed.” Dany turned to where the voice had come from, seeing a young dark-haired girl with Rhaegal standing behind her. “Where would Sansa be without me?”

“Still locked in Casterly Rock, I’d assume,” Sansa replied playfully.

“Probably,” she agreed. “Nice to meet you, Daenerys. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“I would hope so,” Dany said. “What’s this I hear about us still being locked away without you?”

Arya shrugged. “The dragons were locked away in the keep before I let them out and sent them on their way. I wasn’t aware that you’d been taken as well, though, I just thought you were hiding out somewhere.” 

Dany shook her head. “No. They wanted to use me to control the dragons after they ‘got ahold of them.’ Luckily, I never had to.”

“Luckily,” she agreed. “So, Sansa, am I correct when I say that I just saw you kiss her?”

Both Sansa and Dany’s faces flushed red. “Well, yes.”

Arya smirked. “I never would’ve thought Princess Sansa would find herself a forbidden lover in a girl.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “And we aren’t going to mention the dragons?”

Arya shrugged, rubbing Rhaegal’s head. “They were the ones who intruded into  _ your  _ life. I can’t blame you for them. Taking a lover, though?  _ That  _ I can blame you for.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Daenerys hooked her arm with Sansa’s. “How often will you be coming?”

“As often as I can.” 

Arya spoke up. “I’d like to come along occasionally as well. I’ll leave you your nights to yourselves, but invite me along occasionally.”

Sansa smiled. “I’m sure we can manage that.”

 

The Beginning

 

It had begun.

The first battle came upon them about a month after Sansa and Dany escaped from Casterly Rock. A rider came in from Castle Cerwyn reporting the Lannister Army marching North. Ned called all bannermen to rally to Winterfell, about half of them actually arriving before the army. 

The very first clash was frightening. Sansa watched from her balcony as the Northern forces rushed toward the Southron ones, silver against gold. The details weren’t easy to see from so far away but as the two armies backed away from each other, the bodies that littered the ground after them told her enough. 

The North had lost that battle.

Since then, all the bannermen were gathered at Winterfell. Twice after that battles were held and it still wasn’t looking good for the North. Tywin Lannister was a man who excelled at warfare. Eddard Stark, less so.

They were upon the fourth battle now. Sansa had persuaded Arya to join her and Daenerys in watching the battle. Daenerys had found herself a good vantage point on the far side of the Wolfswood, where the land dipped upward just enough to act as a viewing point.

They stood at the highest point, watching the armies fight. The dragons stood behind them. They were growing quickly, each at least nine feet tall despite it only being around three months since the escape. The newfound freedom of living in the woods and the increased amount of food likely boosted that.

“We’re losing more and more men every day,” Arya said. “The Lannisters are slowly winning.”

“How?” Daenerys asked. “They’re from the South. Shouldn’t the colder temperatures be affecting them?”

“You would think, but it isn’t much colder here than it is in a southron winter. They have greater numbers than us. They’re wearing us down.”

Sansa frowned. “I thought the North had greater forces?”

“We do,” Arya said. “I don’t think it’s just the Lannister army.”

“Then who else? All the armour is gold.”  
Arya shrugged. “I’ve been pestering Father about it for a while. If he knows, he hasn’t admitted it.”

“Perhaps he doesn’t want to worry you,” Daenerys suggested. “If he doesn’t admit to more forces, you can’t worry about the increased numbers.”

Arya scowled. “I don’t need to be protected like that!”  
“He’s being a good father.”

Arya sighed. “I just don’t like it. I’m just sitting here while we’re losing a war! I want to do something!”  
“Arya, you can’t,” Sansa said, rubbing Viserion’s head as he poked at her arm. “Father would never let you, even if you do know how to fight.”

“Robb, Jon and Theon all get to fight! Why can’t I?”  
“You’re a girl, Arya,” Daenerys said softly. “The men would never accept a woman fighting in their ranks.”

“Why does it matter? I can fight! That’s what matters!”  
“I know, but that’s the way it’s always been. It isn’t easy to change centuries of culture.”

Arya grumbled, patting Rhaegal’s neck. She looked over at the green dragon, an idea popping into her head. “I’ve got an idea.”  
“About what? How you can fight?”  
“About how _we_ can fight.”

“We?” Sansa looked at her like she was crazy. “I don’t fight!”  
“Trust me, you can probably fight better than I can like this. You too, Daenerys.”

Dany furrowed her eyebrows. “How would I fight? No one even knows I exist.”

Arya winced. “It’s possible that they will know you exist after this, but you don’t have to come if you don’t want to.”

“Enough of this, Arya. Spill it,” Sansa said.

Arya smirked. “We fight on dragonback.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really short, but that felt like a good place to stop. The next chapter is supposed to contain a LOT, so it will probably (hopefully) be a really long one.
> 
> Cheers!


	7. Testimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You sure you’re willing?”  
> “I’m sure.” She took a deep breath. “I’m fighting for my home. Of course I’m willing.”  
> Daenerys nodded. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The rating has been changed to explicit. It was changed for a reason. If you don't want to read that, it'll be pretty obvious which section contains that content.
> 
> I'm not sorry.

Testimony

 

“Dragonback?” Sansa gaped at her little sister. “Are you crazy?”

“Maybe. I think it’s a grand idea. I mean, come on. How can we lose with three fire-breathing beasts- sorry, but you are- on the battlefield? The Lannisters can’t match that.”

“Arya, they know the dragons exist,” Daenerys said. “They could be prepared for us.”

“First of all, what could they use to kill a dragon?” Arya held up her hand as Daenerys opened her mouth. “ _ Second  _ of all, it’s been a few months. They’ve probably given up on the idea that we’ll join in.  _ You’ll  _ join in. They wouldn’t suspect me.”

“They might. They knew I was connected to the dragons,” Sansa said.  
“Yeah, and I spent one night with Rhaegal. I doubt it.”

Sansa clicked her tongue. “It could be a turning point in the war if we go in, but we risk injuring, maybe killing the dragons. Do we really want to take that risk?”  
“Sansa, if we lose this war, they’ll enslave the dragons. Enslave _us._ I’d rather go down fighting.” Arya looked to Daenerys. “Tell me I’m not right.”

“You are,” Daenerys admitted. “I don’t want my dragons to become pets for the Lannisters, but I don’t want them to die either.”

Drogon nudged her back. She turned to look at him. He held his head high, snarling as smoke curled out the edges of his mouth. Arya smirked. “I think Drogon agrees with me.” He dipped his head.

Daenerys looked conflicted. “Sweetling, are you sure?” Drogon slapped his tail against the ground hard enough to bring up a fog of dust. He was sure.

Sansa turned to Viserion. “Do you want to do this?” He nodded sadly, nuzzling into her chest with a long whine. She hugged his head. “Alright. I guess we’re going in.”

Arya grinned. “Wonderful. Next battle, meet here?”

Daenerys dipped her head yes. “As we always do.”

Sansa released Viserion, stepping closer to Daenerys. “Could you meet me at the edge of the Wolfswood tomorrow?”

Daenerys furrowed her eyebrows. “Of course. Why?”

Sansa bit her lip. “Just come. You’ll enjoy it. If you’re okay leaving the dragons alone for a night?”

Dany’s eyes widened slightly. “I’m sure they’ll be fine for a night.”

Sansa smiled. “Good.”

 

The Reason I Changed the Rating

 

Sansa appeared at the edge of the Wolfswood, just as promised. She hovered there awkwardly until Daenerys stepped out of the shadows. “Sansa.”

“Dany.” Sansa grabbed one of her hands, running her thumb over her knuckles. They stood there for a moment, unsure, until Sansa finally tugged her back in the direction of the keep. “Come.”

They slipped in through the window, Sansa closing it back up behind them. Daenerys hesitated. “What about the guards?”

“There aren’t many,” Sansa said. “Most soldiers have been committed to fighting the Lannisters, so the inside security isn’t too heavy. It’s another reason why I decided to bring you tonight. I didn’t want to waste the chance; who knows when we’ll get another?”

Daenerys nodded. She looked around nervously at the many statues, a bit creeped out by the blank stares they gave her. The dark hallways, faintly lit by the occasional torch but not too many, provided enough cover for Daenerys to feel almost safe from any guards that lurked.

Sansa took her up to the second story. They had to dodge one guard before they made it to Sansa’s chambers but other than that there were no complications.

Daenerys had to repress a gasp as they entered Sansa’s room. The bed was huge, with silken sheets covered in many layers of exquisite furs and pillows. She had a wardrobe, a desk, a large mirror, a cabinet, and things that probably cost more money than Daenerys could ever imagine. “Seven hells.”

Sansa laughed. “One of the benefits of being the king’s daughter.”

“It’s all so big and fancy!” Sansa nudged Dany out of the doorway so she could close the door. “I would love to have a bed like this.”

“Now you do.” Sansa wrapped an arm around Dany’s waist. “What’s mine is yours.”

“When I can actually get to it.”

Sansa chuckled. “I hope that you’ll be able to meet my family one day. They’d love you.”

“After the battle.”

“Yes. After the battle.”

Daenerys looked around the room and realised that a certain dire wolf was missing. “Where’s Lady?”

“I had her stay out in the courtyard for tonight.”

“Why?”

Sansa smirked. “So that I can keep a promise that I made.” She brought a hand up to cradle Dany’s chin, running her thumb over her cheek. “I do hope that you don’t mind.”

Daenerys sucked in a breath. “Not at all.”

“Good.” Sansa brushed her lips against Dany’s, a feather-light touch that was more like a ghost of a kiss. Daenerys tilted her head up, one hand grabbing the arm that was stretched between them and running her fingers over the silk on her Sansa’s hip with the other. She could feel Sansa’s breath on her lips and shivered pleasantly.

The second brush had Dany grabbing Sansa’s bottom lip with her teeth, effectively holding her in place. Daenerys pressed her lips closer, her teeth knocking lightly with Sansa’s. Sansa ran her tongue over Dany’s lip and coaxed her teeth away before slipping into her mouth.

Sansa wrapped her free hand into Dany’s hair and tugged it out of the thin braid she had done it up in. The hand on her face slipped down to her neck and closed around it, thumbing at her jaw. Daenerys moved her hand from Sansa’s arm and wrapped it around Sansa’s back instead. She pressed her body closer, moulding them together as much as she could. Sansa lifted her off her feet, feeling a bit uncomfortable with how light she was. Sansa wasn’t anywhere near strong and she could pick Dany up easily.

Dany wrapped her legs around Sansa’s waist and her arms around her neck, having to tilt her head down now if she wanted to keep their lips locked. She felt her back touch the soft furs as Sansa’s arms slid from her legs to hold her above her.

She pulled at Sansa until she was pressed as close as possible, almost laying completely on top of her. 

She felt Sansa’s lips drag off of her own to skim over her jaw. A hand grabbed at her hair and angled her head to the side, baring the skin to her lover. She felt teeth scrape her neck, nipping at her pulse point. Dany moved one hand from Sansa’s back to her front, tugging at the dress. She felt Sansa grin against her neck, biting down  _ hard.  _ She sucked at the skin before pulling off with an audible  _ pop.  _ Sansa stepped away from the bed and unlaced the dress, letting it drop down to pool at her waist. Her top was bare.

In Dany’s eyes, Sansa was glorious. Her curves were in all the right places, her tits were perky with little red rosebuds on the end, already hardening from Sansa’s arousal. Daenerys sat up, grabbing her waist and tugging her toward her. Dany buried her face between Sansa’s breasts, one hand reaching up to grope at one side while Dany licked around the other. Sansa sucked in a breath, her hands fumbling for the laces on Dany’s dress before remembering that her dress didn’t have any. She instead attempted to stretch it over her shoulders, ripping through part of the back as it fell. Dany paused to loop her arms out of the sleeves before continuing.

Sansa gasped as Dany kissed one of her nipples, sucking lightly on the tip. She circled the tip with her tongue and took as much of it into her mouth as she could while her hand continued to squeeze and bounce the unattended breast.

She felt Sansa grab ahold of her shoulders, pushing her back onto the bed. She climbed on top of her, grabbing the edges of her undergarments and tugging them off of Dany’s legs. Daenerys scooted back against the pillows and spread her legs. Sansa pressed a kiss to her lips, to her neck, her chest, all the way down to her hips. She kissed the inside of her thighs, taunting her as she closed in only to back away. Dany whined, grabbing for Sansa’s head.

Sansa smirked. “Is there something you want, love?”

“Stop taunting me!” Dany gasped. 

“Why should I?”

Dany’s eyes were wide. “Please! I’m begging you!”  
“Your wish is my command.” Sansa dipped her head back down and pressed a kiss right to her clit.

Dany moaned, her head falling back onto the pillows. Sansa swept her tongue through her folds, gathering up her taste. Dany burrowed her hands into Sansa’s hair, pushing her face closer. Sansa teased her opening, prodding at it with her tongue before she slipped inside. Daenerys groaned, thrusting upward into Sansa’s face. She swirled around her tongue, moving a hand up to rub over her clit.

Sansa trailed her fingers down between her folds, removing her mouth. Her fingers circled around Dany’s opening, flicking over it, teasing. She slowly slid one finger inside. Daenerys threw her head back and moaned, her eyes flickering closed. Sansa put her mouth over Dany’s folds, sucking as much of it into her mouth as she could. She slid a second finger in after the first and flexed. She heard Dany moan. “Sansa…”

Sansa felt her walls clenching around her fingers, felt a rush of heat run through her. She pulled her fingers back out and thrust them back in, watching Dany gasp. She pulled out and added a third one as she slammed back in. 

Daenerys panted heavily, feeling her clit pulse from the attention Sansa’s mouth was giving it. She bucked upward, matching the pace Sansa had set as best she could. She felt a fourth finger go in and moaned loudly.

Sansa pulled her mouth off. “Do you want it all?”

“As much as you can!” Dany managed. She lifted her head up off the pillows to look down at Sansa, her face inches from her cunt. Sansa smirked, planting a kiss on her clit as she thrust her entire hand into her. Daenerys’s head fell back and a loud moan ripped itself from her throat as she writhed around on the bed. She felt Sansa sliding up her body, kissing all up it as she continued to fuck her. Daenerys felt pressure building up in her gut and was barely able to gasp a warning before it exploded. 

Dany screamed, muffled by Sansa’s lips against her own. She teetered on the edge of consciousness, riding out the effects of her orgasm. Sansa hovered over her, kissing up and down her neck as she waited for her lover to come back to reality. 

Daenerys opened her eyes, meeting Sansa’s gaze. She gave her a lazy smile and turned her head to sloppily kiss her. Her fingers trailed over Sansa’s stomach, brushing against the inside of her thighs before hooking onto the edges of her undergarments. “My turn,” she murmured against Sansa’s lips.

“You don’t have to-” Sansa’s words were cut off by her gasp as Dany slipped two fingers inside of her. She didn’t go as gentle as Sansa had, thrusting into her in such a way that left her arms shaking with the effort of holding her up. Her vision blurred as Dany added another finger, leaning down to suck on Sansa’s neck. 

Dany crooked her fingers, hitting a spot that left Sansa a moaning mess. She continued to hit that spot  _ hard,  _ leaving no time for Sansa to catch her breath. She buried her face into Dany’s shoulder, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes. She felt her orgasm quickly approaching and bit down on Dany’s shoulder as it ripped her apart.

Sansa collapsed onto Daenerys, her chest heaving. Dany took her fingers out with a  _ squelch  _ and brought them up to her mouth, sucking the juices off. She offered a finger to Sansa, who revelled at the fact that she could taste so good. 

They lay there in silence for a moment, recovering strength. Dany felt Sansa begin to shake on top of her and turned her head in confusion. A giggle escaped her and then she began to laugh.

Dany frowned. “What’s so funny?”

Sansa tucked her face into Dany’s neck. “I remember how I used to dream of far-away princes coming and sweeping me off my feet to take back to their palace. I dreamt I would marry them and they would bring me up to their beds and take me there.” She reached a hand up to tangle in Dany’s hair. “Look at me now. I just lost my virginity to a street girl with three dragons and who my family doesn’t even know exists.”

“Does that disappoint you?”

Sansa smiled lazily. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Dany sighed. “When will I be able to meet your family?”  
“After the battle. You know that, love.”

“I know, but-”

Sansa pressed a kiss against Dany’s lips. “No buts. Everything will be fine. You’ll see.”

Dany bit her lip and nodded. “Alright.”

“Good.” Sansa hooked her free arm around Dany’s neck and nuzzled back into her shoulder. Daenerys wrapped her arms around Sansa’s back, pressing her cheek against Sansa’s head. “G’night, love.”

Dany pressed a kiss against the top of her head. “Sleep well, my dear.”

Come morning, Sansa had a wide array of love bites she had to cover.

 

Snippet

 

Daenerys was waiting for them at the hill overlooking the fields, three dragons lined up behind her. Her face was set in a serious expression as she watched them approach. “You ready for this?”

Sansa sighed as she looked out at the two armies, not fighting yet. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

Arya was grinning as she walked  - more like  _ skipped  _ \- over to Rhaegal. “Hell yes I am.” Rhaegal snarled along with her, bumping her shoulder playfully. “Let’s go kill those Lannister bastards.”

Daenerys’s lips twitched up before falling back down as she looked at Sansa. “This is going to be dangerous.”

Sansa’s voice was soft. “I know.”

“You sure you’re willing?”  
“I’m sure.” She took a deep breath. “I’m fighting for my home. Of course I’m willing.”

Daenerys nodded. “Alright.” 

Viserion nuzzled her neck from behind as she watched Dany mount Drogon. She turned and rubbed his snout. “Shall we?” He turned and offered her his wing.

Sansa stepped up onto his wing, using it to climb between his shoulders. He stood straight, his ruffles shuddering as he watched Rhaegal bouncing up and down with excitement. Sansa grabbed onto the frills and patted his neck to show she was ready. “Remember to burn only the gold ones.” He rumbled his consent.

Drogon was the first off the ground. Viserion followed behind Rhaegal, climbing up into the sky to fly out in the open for the first time in months. Sansa looked at the awed faces of the townsmen as they passed over Wintertown, feeling proud that it was  _ her  _ dragons that inspired that. Proud that this was what the tiny little dragonets from long ago had turned into. Proud that they were fighting for her.

 

Surprise!

 

They were going to lose.

At least that’s what Robb thought as he looked at the opposing army, his father in front of him, his half-brother Jon Snow on one side and their ward Theon Greyjoy on the other. They were outnumbered three-to-one. Somehow.

Ned turned his horse around looking first at his sons (plus one) and then at his army. “This could very well be our last stand!” He said. “And if it is, we go with honour knowing that we died for our home. If it is, we will make sure that the Lannisters never forget this battle!” The army roared in agreement. Then they charged.

Robb spurred his horse forward determined to kill as many of the bastards as he could. He refused to let them take his home without giving a good fight. He could barely hear his own thoughts over the sound of pounding hooves and panting horses and- a shriek?

Yes, it was a shriek. Some inhuman scream that came from above and he looked up just in time to catch a giant black beast soar past with two smaller green and white ones behind it.

The army slowed in its surprise. Robb’s horse reared up as it almost crashed into his father’s mount, backpedalling away. His father turned around to look at them. “Dragons.”

Indeed they were. They all released colourful fire down onto the Lannister army, cutting straight through it as if it were nothing at all. It probably wasn’t to them. Robb furrowed his eyebrows. “The same ones?”

“It would seem so.”

Theon corralled his steed and came up next to them. “Why would they be helping us?”

Ned shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Do you think they realise that the Lannisters are invaders?”

“We don’t know just how smart those creatures are. I couldn’t say.”

“Damn.” Ned turned his horse back toward the chaos and kicked it forward, his army following behind. Robb looked on in both awe and apprehension as they rode toward the fiery destruction that was being put forth upon the Lannisters. It was very possible that those dragons would burn them as well. Very likely. How would they be able to differentiate?

The green one passed over their heads, picking a Lannister soldier up off the ground and tearing his head off before blasting evergreen fire at another. Robb narrowed his eyes, focusing in on the dragon. “It has a rider!”

“A rider?” The green dragon spun around and smacked a soldier with its tail, throwing him a few metres away. “Targaryen?”

“No silver hair.”

“Hmm.” The dragon shrieked and grabbed a soldier in its claws, tossing him up and setting him aflame. Robb turned his attention away from the beast as they crashed into the golden army.

The opposing army was in disarray, providing yet another advantage to the north. Robb easily cut through a dozen soldiers before the true counterattack began. The southron army pushed back, slowing the charge of the northern one. Robb cut the head off of one soldier and trampled over another. He carved a decent-sized path into their forces before someone stabbed his horse’s flank, sending him flying off as his horse bolted. A soldier loomed over him, sword raised to deliver the killing blow.

The soldier was suddenly lifted into the air by the same green dragon from before. The dragon ripped his head off before tossing his remains into another soldier. Robb lay there in shock as the dragon shifted to the side to reveal Arya sitting smugly on it’s back. “Need a hand, brother?”

Arya laughed as he stuttered in confusion, her dragon gently grabbing his chest plate and lifting him onto his feet. He stared at her. “Arya? What-”

“Don’t worry, it will all be explained. Later. Right now we’ve got a battle to win.” Her dragon roared loudly, letting out a stream of fire right over his head. It smacked three soldiers off their feet with its tail and flamed another cluster. Arya gave him one last smirk as the dragon reared back onto its legs and lifted back into the sky to wreak more havoc down on the Lannisters.

Robb stared after her for a moment more before he was brought back by a sword coming right toward his face. He blocked the attack, pushing back with enough force to send the man stumbling and cutting into his neck. Arya didn’t return but he was hyper-conscious of the green dragon now. She seemed to be the only one actually getting down and into the action while the black and white dragons kept overhead with only their flame as a weapon.

A cavalryman charged at him, sword drawn, and while Robb prepared to counter the man rode right past him. He turned to see where he was going and noticed a wagon covered with white fabric. The man stopped his horse and jumped off, heading into the wagon. Robb followed him curiously, making sure to keep aware of his surroundings.

The fabric split open and fell to the side, revealing what looked like a giant crossbow. The man loaded it with a bolt almost as tall as he was and pointed the weapon at the sky. At one of the dragons.

Robb bolted toward the man as he took aim at the dragon, determined to prevent its death. It wasn’t the green dragon, much to his relief, but the dragons were on their side. He wasn’t going to let an ally, even an inhuman one, die. A dragon shrieked as Robb jumped up onto the wooden planks and tackled the man just after he pulled the trigger.

 

I’m done taking these subtitles seriously

 

The armies were already charging at each other. Drogon shriked loudly to announce his presence, sailing over the top of the northern forces straight toward the Lannister ones. Viserion snarled as Sansa thought back to how these were the men that had kidnapped her and Daenerys. White flames flickered in the corners of his mouth before bursting forth upon the golden armour.

The screams of the soldiers reached her ears as a straight line of flame split the army in half. She heard Rhaegal shriek his delight as he flew past them, fire streaming from his wings with his excitement. Drogon had fallen back a bit so that he was almost beside her. She shared a smile with Daenerys before the two dragons split off in either direction.

The northern army had finally recovered from their shock and clashed against the southron one, adding to the chaos already caused. Sansa grinned as she saw her father and brothers at the head of the charge, slaughtering the front lines. Arya fired past her and dove down straight into the southron army, knocking men over as Rhaegal dipped his chest right at head level. She knew that Arya enjoyed fighting and killing those who opposed her. Sansa had no such love and kept to the sky. 

From above, Sansa noticed that while part of the army had the bright red capes of the Lannisters, part of the army had no cape at all. She couldn’t help but wonder what that meant. Were those people that weren’t Lannister forces? Who would they be?

It was of no matter now. Half of the army was demolished and the rest were trapped between the northern army and dragonfire. They had nowhere to run to and no way to counter the mass destruction that the dragons caused. Seeing this, Sansa could understand why dragons inspired fear. Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal were still small in dragon standards and still they could destroy an entire army. She couldn’t imagine how much more powerful they would be in a few years. How much food that would take, too. Perhaps one reason why there were never many dragons existing at once.

But that didn’t matter now. Right now, what mattered was keeping the North safe.

Sansa heard Rhaegal cry out a warning from a distance away. She turned to see him racing toward her, shrieking loudly. Viserion called back to him in a confused manner. What was the danger?

Then she understood. Viserion jerked off to the side, screaming loudly as they overturned. Sansa gripped his frills tightly as they spiralled down, looking at the giant bolt that was embedded in his chest. She tugged on his fringe, trying her hardest to pull them up. He opened his wings and attempted to steady them as the ground quickly approached but he just didn’t have the strength to maintain a glide. Sansa buried her face into his scales as the slammed into the ground. She felt herself fly off his back and land in the snow, multiple snaps reverberating from the impact. Her head pulsed and her eyesight was blurry. Everything sounded like it was so far away. 

A faint roar was heard and she saw a fuzzy black figure land beside her. She blinked, confused as she felt herself be lifted off the ground. A jolt of pain ran through her spine and she gasped, her eyesight flickering black. The movement sent constant bouts of pain through her and her brain shut down. All went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	8. Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are dear to my daughter?” She nodded. “Then you may stay. I promise that you will be safe within our walls, as will your dragons.”
> 
> She smiled. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Terror

 

Daenerys felt her blood run cold as Viserion spiralled out of the sky. Drogon shrieked, turning sharply and diving down after his brother. Dany watched in horror as Viserion hit the ground, Sansa thrown off his back into the snow. She was on the ground before Drogon had landed.

Dany crouched down next to Sansa, her eyes filling with tears as she looked into the girl's pain-filled eyes. She slid her arms underneath her and tried to lift her up. Sansa gasped, stiffening up. Daenerys muttered quiet apologies and tugged her closer to her chest, only barely able to hold them both up. She was a petite thing and Sansa was almost half a foot taller than she was.

Rhaegal landed next to her and Arya hopped off his back, rushing to them. She took Sansa from her, supporting her much easier than Daenerys had. Someone burst out of the chaos still surrounding them, the only one to dare get so close with two dragons circling the area. The colour drained from his face as he looked upon Sansa. “Oh, no.”

Arya looked over to him. “I promise I’ll explain all of this later, but right now Sansa needs help.”

“Let me come with you! I can help get you back!”

Arya shook her head. “You can’t. I’ll have Rhaegal with me; he will be enough. Be careful, Robb.” Arya climbed back onto Rhaegal, setting Sansa down on his shoulders in front of her and curling her arms around her. She gave Daenerys an unreadable look before Rhaegal took off toward Winterfell.

Daenerys looked over to Robb Stark. He met her gaze steadily. “You’re the mysterious Targaryen. The one that’s been avoiding capture for the past year.”

Daenerys bit her lip and nodded, looking over at Drogon as he snarled at anyone who came too close. “Yes.”

“How do my sisters ride your dragons?”

Dany shrugged. “Sansa basically helped to raise them.”

“ _ What? _ ”

Drogon roared loudly, spitting fire at a group of particularly brave soldiers. Daenerys turned back to Robb. “Now isn’t the time to talk about this.” Drogon moved closer and dipped his wing down to allow her to climb up onto his back. Robb looked confused. “You can’t just leave it at that!”

“We’re in a battle. You’ll learn the entire story soon enough.” Drogon leapt into the air, spewing fire down upon his enemies.

 

Victory?

 

They won. In every way, they won. The Lannister forces were almost entirely decimated and the remaining thousand or so retreated out of the North.

It didn’t feel like they won. Not when Viserion was dead and Sansa was seriously wounded. 

Daenerys flew Drogon to Winterfell, where they found Rhaegal pacing the courtyard anxiously. They joined him there. Daenerys could feel the many eyes on her as she dismounted from Drogon; watching; wondering. She paid them no mind. Let them think what they want. It won’t change anything.

Some time later, the Northern forces entered the courtyard. Daenerys saw Robb at the front beside three other men. The moment he glimpsed her he changed course and made way to her.

“Is Sansa alright?” Was the first thing he asked her.

She shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know.”

He eyed the two dragons warily. “Come with me.”

“Why? Where are you taking me?” Daenerys said even as she trailed after him.

“To see Sansa. And then you’re going to explain everything.”

Daenerys had been in the keep before and it wasn’t any more impressive at the main door than it was through a hidden back door. The castle had been built not to be fancy or to flaunt wealth but to mark the Northern capital and keep it’s royalty safe. There was no grand hall like the Lannisters had at Casterly Rock, no expensive art hung on the walls. It was simple and it worked.

Robb led her up into one of the towers where the Maester’s room was. There were four people there already, not including Sansa: Arya, the Maester, and the king and queen. They all looked up when they entered.

Catelyn looked taken aback. “Robb! Why would you bring that girl here?” Daenerys ducked her head, looking down.

Ned was more logical in his approach. “Robb. It’s good that you found the Targaryen, but it wasn’t necessary to bring her here with you.”

“I think it was,” Robb said.

All eyes turned to Daenerys, who had her gaze locked onto Sansa. “Is she… will she be alright?”

The maester gave her a scrutinizing look. “We’re unsure. She’s still alive as of now, but the extent of her internal wounds are unknown. External wounds aren’t too bad. No blood loss yet.” It didn’t help much to calm her anxiety.

Arya moved over to stand by her side, resting a hand on her shoulder. “She’ll be alright. Sansa’s strong. She’ll fight.”

Ned turned to Robb. “What happened to her? You didn’t say.” Catelyn turned her eyes to Robb as well.

He hesitated. “She got thrown off a dragon.” He didn’t sound very sure.”

Arya decided to interfere. “They shot down her dragon and when he crashed Sansa was thrown off of him.” She looked at Daenerys. “Speaking of Viserion, is he…”

She shook her head. “He’s dead.”

Arya looked at Sansa sadly. “Sansa won’t like that.”

“She raised him. It might break her.” Dany felt a tear trickle down her cheek. She didn’t bother to wipe it away.

“At least it was only Viserion. If anyone else had died too…” she didn’t have to finish. Daenerys knew what she was talking about.

Robb broke the silence. “How did Sansa help raise the dragons?”

Daenerys took a shaky breath, wiping away her tears. “When they were still little, Drogon, one of the dragons, crashed into her room through the balcony. Every night, he would return and every night I would have to come and drag him back until she told me to not bother with it. We became friends and my dragons grew just as fond of her as they were of me.”

“Sansa was the one who broke the dragons out the first time you caught them,” Arya interrupted.

Catelyn looked horrified. “My daughter was keeping  _ dragons? _ ”

Ned sighed. “I thought Arya would be the troublesome one.”

“I do have one of the dragons,” she grinned. “I just met them when they were older.”

“If you’d broken the dragons out before, why not do it again the second time? Or earlier, at least?” Ned asked Daenerys.

“Because I was captured at the same time as Sansa was, Your Grace.” She sat next to Sansa on the bed, brushing her hair off her forehead. “The Lannisters had learnt that the dragons were mine and wanted me to control them for them.”

“Then how did the dragons get out?”

Arya smirked. “I let them out. They were the ones who helped Sansa escape, not whatever story she told you.”

Ned looked to Daenerys. “You are dear to my daughter?” She nodded. “Then you may stay. I promise that you will be safe within our walls, as will your dragons.”

She smiled. “Thank you, Your Grace.” His face scrunched up a bit at the title but he didn’t correct her. He was, after all, the king of this castle.

Arya squeezed her shoulder. “Let us go retrieve Viserion’s body. You will want to have a proper ceremony for him, yes?”

“I do. But not until Sansa can be there as well.”

“Then we will preserve him until then.”

 

Feels

 

Daenerys stayed in Sansa’s room for the night. It was so big and fancy and she felt uncomfortable being here alone. Her dragons stayed outside and Lady had tucked herself into a corner, practically unnoticeable despite her size. Plus the anxiety of Sansa’s injuries, she couldn’t find it in herself to sleep.

At almost midnight, she gave up. Daenerys slipped out the door, making sure the halls were empty before taking the path she remembered taking to the Maester’s room. She’d already walked this path twice before and didn’t dare forget it.

She didn’t spot a single soul the entire way there. The battle seemed to have sapped everyone of their energy and no one even bothered to post guards inside. They just won the war. The Lannisters would be idiots to dare do anything, especially with Drogon and Rhaegal just outside.

The Maester’s room was empty save for Sansa. Most of the wounded soldiers had been kept outside for the Maester to come to them instead of dragging them up the steps of the tower. According to Arya, she had flown in through the window instead.

Daenerys sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Sansa. Her breathing was slow and shaky, and as she rested her hand on her chest she could feel it vibrate every time she took a breath. There was dried blood on her face, trailing from her lips and nose. 

Dany clutched her hands into fists, squeezing hard enough to feel pain where her nails dug into her skin. “I’m sorry, Sansa. I’m so sorry.” A tear fell from her eye and splattered onto Sansa’s shoulder. “I shouldn’t have let you fight. I should have been there to protect you. And now Viserion’s dead and you’re not here and I want you to be!”

She took a deep breath, wiping away the tears. She reached a hand out to cup Sansa’s cheek and brushed her lips lightly across Sansa’s. “It’ll be okay. It has to be.”

Daenerys pulled a chair over to sit beside Sansa’s bed. She stared blankly at the flickering fire, stiff and unmoving. She would stay here, Dany decided. She would sit here and watch over her lover until she awoke, however long it may take.

And indeed she did, though it was only a few hours off. She had fallen into a sort of trance, not truly sleeping but not aware either. She felt something brush her leg and jerked away, her eyes snapping to the source.

Sansa still lay in the bed, but her head was turned toward her and her hand hovered awkwardly where Dany’s leg had been. Daenerys didn’t bother to apologize, instead surging off the chair and falling to her knees next to the bed to kiss her fiercely.

Sansa whimpered and Dany pulled back slightly. “Gently, please,” Sansa muttered, her voice shuddering. “But do keep going.”

Dany did as she asked, repressing the hunger that surged through her. “I love you,” she muttered against Sansa’s lips. “I love you so much.”

Sansa grinned as she pulled away pressing her forehead against Dany’s. “What was that for?”

“I thought you were going to die!” 

Sansa’s grin fell. “Oh, Dany.” Sansa shifted back to the side best she could and allowed Daenerys to lay next to her. Dany buried her face into Sansa’s shoulder and cried. Sansa kissed her forehead, unable to turn and hold her like she wanted to. “I love you too.”

Dany sniffled, pulling back and propping herself up on one elbow. “Are you okay? How do you feel?”

Sansa smiled at her. “I feel fine. I’m sure I’ll be okay soon.” As if to contradict that statement, Sansa suddenly began to cough. She took a shuddering gasp, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth.

Dany’s eyes widened. “Sansa, you aren’t okay! I’ll go get the Maester.”

Sansa grabbed her wrist. “No. Stay.”

“Sansa, no! He’ll help you!”  
“He can’t!”

Daenerys looked at her with worry on her face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean he can’t help me.” Sansa intertwined their hands. “I woke up once earlier, when it was just the Maester here. He didn’t tell anyone because he didn’t want to worry them too much.” She squeezed her hand tightly and shut her eyes. “He told me that I’m dying, Dany. I’m dying and he doesn’t know how to fix me.”

Daenerys couldn’t breathe. “Dying?”

Sansa nodded, looking down. “Yes.”

“But- isn’t it his job to prevent that?”

“Dany, you can’t fix something that happened on the inside.”

Daenerys sat back down wrapping both hands around Sansa’s. “Do you know why?”  
“He thinks that one of my ribs went through my lung.”

Dany looked away from Sansa, her chest heaving. Sansa couldn’t die. She couldn’t. How could she  _ live  _ without Sansa? Without her, she would be dead ten times over. She would never have found happiness.

Sansa tugged at her hands to get her attention back. Daenerys couldn’t bear the sight of her face, blood trickling out of her mouth and nose. She looked at Dany pleadingly. “I’m scared, Dany.”

Daenerys felt like sobbing. “So am I, Sansa.” Her voice shook as she fought to suppress the tears. “How can I live without you?”

“You’ll find a way. Just promise you won’t give up.” Sansa pulled her down and kissed her. “Live for me.”

“I promise.” Dany kissed her again, trying to ignore the metallic taste of blood on her tongue. She buried her face into Sansa’s neck, tears falling onto the sheets. Sansa turned to brush her lips against her head. Dany focused on the feeling of Sansa’s skin against hers. Her breath, unsteady and wavering, on her forehead.

And then it stopped.

Dany sobbed, wrapping her arms tight around her lover and letting the tears pour. She heard the beating of wings as Drogon came through the window, Rhaegal behind him. Drogon nudged Sansa’s hand, lying limp at her side. He whined, nudging her harder. Rhaegal rested his head on Dany’s thigh and Drogon reeled back, his whimpers growing louder. He let out a call, a sad, sad cry that echoed through the halls of Winterfell. He nuzzled his head between Sansa and Dany, lending comfort to his mother while mourning all the same.

Dany felt like her heart was being squeezed, gripped so hard it would burst. Her eyes burned and her breath caught in her throat as she gripped Sansa as tightly as she could, afraid to let her go. Afraid she’d never get to hold her again.

A hand landed on her shoulder. “Daenerys.” Arya. “You can’t keep her here.”

“She’s dead, Arya!” Dany sobbed. “She died and-”

“I know.” Arya gently pulled her away, allowing the girl to grip onto her for comfort. 

Arya looked to the door, where her parents and brothers had finally found the source of the sound. She watched as Catelyn almost collapsed on the spot. Robb froze and Bran and Rickon, the two youngest, crept closer. “Sansa?”

Rickon took the spot that Dany had lay in before, nuzzling himself into his sister’s side. Jon stepped up behind him, laying a hand on his arm and rubbing it. Bran stood beside him and grabbed his wrist. Theon hovered by the door, unsure.

Arya held Daenerys awkwardly, trying her best to calm the girl. Ned stepped up, resting his hand on Dany’s shoulder. “Daenerys.” She quieted, sniffling. “We need to burn the body.”

She nodded, stepping back. She held onto Drogon for support, afraid that if she let go she’d crumple. Ned called for another pyre to be made. Before the servant could go, Daenerys called out. “Wait!” All eyes turned to her. She hesitated. “You should burn Viserion with her.”

“He’s a dragon,” Catelyn said.

“He was  _ her  _ dragon. Please, my queen. She  _ raised  _ him. He was like a child to her,” Daenerys begged.

Ned nodded, turning to the messenger. “Add the dragon to the pyre as well.”

And he left to prepare a funeral for Sansa Stark and her dragon.

 

Family

 

Two hours later and Daenerys was stepping outside of Winterfell’s gates with the Starks and her dragons to look upon rows upon rows of pyres, one for each man down. At the very front, bigger and more intricate than any other, lay the one for Sansa and Viserion. Sansa was straight and stiff, her hands folded neatly on her stomach as if she was only sleeping. They had curled Viserion’s body around her, his head resting atop her thigh.

Drogon  _ erred,  _ his body shuddering as he looked upon the dead bodies of his brother and surrogate mother. Dany rested her hand on his shoulder and looked down at the frosted ground. She felt Arya beside her, Rhaegal hovering over her protectively. She didn’t attempt to console Daenerys. She knew it would only hurt her more.

She could hear people stepping up in the front, making speeches to honour the dead, whether it be a loved one or just the sacrifices they made for the good of the kingdom. She paid them no attention, not until Ned stepped forward at the very end to speak of Sansa.

“My daughter was someone we all knew as the perfect lady. We had all expected her to marry a foreign prince and forge an alliance, but instead, she shocked us all by sacrificing her life to keep the North safe from the Lannisters.” He looked over to Daenerys and her dragons. “The princess, alongside a girl by the name of Daenerys Targaryen, raised the three dragons that saved our kingdom, one of which now lies dead beside her. And to her, alongside all the rest of the fallen, I thank for giving their own lives to help us live peacefully. May the gods, old and new, be with them.”

Ned took a torch from a soldier and stepped up to Sansa’s pyre, preparing to light it. Drogon shrieked, bounding forward and standing in front of him. Ned looked taken aback as Drogon snarled at him. Daenerys winced, stepping forward. “Drogon, come back. He isn’t doing anything wrong. This is their way; burning the dead.” Drogon gave her a sad look.

Arya nudged Rhaegal’s shoulder beside Dany. “Go on.” He moved forward, sliding into place next to his brother. Daenerys gave her a shocked look. Arya met her gaze with a steely one of her own. “Trust me.”

Arya strode forward taking her place in front of both dragons. Ned frowned. “Let me through, Arya. Their bodies must burn.”

“I agree,” Arya said. “But I think you should let the dragons burn it.”

Ned gave her a harsh look. “Arya, step aside.”

Catelyn joined in as well. “Sansa may have raised the beasts, but Ned is her father. The right to burn her goes to her family, not her pets.”

Arya scowled. “Those dragons were more of a family to her than you ever were. Than any of us. They were there for her when none of you were. It was them who freed her from the Lannisters when you couldn’t. They made her happy when none of you could.” Arya looked at all the faces of the Starks. “How many of you actually knew who Sansa was, more than just that she was the princess of Winterfell?” She looked back at her father. “The dragons should burn the pyre.” He regarded her for a moment and nodded, stepping back into the crowd. Arya retreated back to Daenerys as Rhaegal and Drogon took opposite sides of the wood. 

As fire burst forth from their jaws, Arya laid a hand on Dany’s shoulder. “You were her dragon too, you know.”

“What?”

“When I say the dragons, that includes you. You are a dragon, Daenerys. You were Sansa’s, just as she was yours.”

Daenerys felt the tears welling up again and nodded. “Thank you, Arya. You’ve done so much for me. For us.”

Arya nodded to the burning pyre. “Sansa did more.”

“Perhaps she did, but you kept her secret for months. You helped us through everything when we couldn’t do it alone. Thank you for that.”

Arya smiled slightly. “Don’t get too sappy on me, Dany. I can only take so much of that.”

Daenerys gave a watery smile. It would be the last of it’s kind for a long while.

 

Final Goodbyes

 

Daenerys paced her chambers restlessly. Arya rolled her eyes from where she stood by the doorway. “You’ll be fine, Daenerys. It won’t be a very big event.”

“Maybe not now, but soon it will!”

Arya sighed. “It will, yes, but you will not have to bother yourself with it all just yet. You do remember what my father told you, right?”

Dany nodded. “That he would send advisors to help me along while I adjust, yes, I remember.”

“Good. Then you’re ready?”

“I am.” She took one last look in the mirror, admiring her black lace dress before following Arya out of the room.

They were in the room where all council meetings were held. The Stark family was there, along with some of the most powerful lords and ladies in the North. Daenerys shifted nervously under the intense gazes of the lords. Arya slowed to walk beside her as they made their way to the front of the room. “You’ll have to get used to this.”

“I know.” Ned Stark waited at the front of the room for them. Arya stopped at the edge of the small crowd, nudging Dany forward. She slowly made her way up to stand in front of the Northern King.

He smiled encouragingly at her. She smiled back politely, not having the heart to attempt to make it look real. His smile faltered slightly at the obvious discontent but he pushed on.

“Daenerys Targaryen,” he said loudly, hushing the whispers of the Lords. “You have lived on the streets of Wintertown for the past four years as a poor girl, while living across the sea in Essos for the previous twelve. Your ancestry was pushed away, but today we shall bring it back into the light.” He accepted a dark crown from the Maester, a beautiful piece made of the shining black Dragonglass that inhabited Dragonstone. “As King of the North, with approval from four of the seven other Kings of Westeros, I name you Daenerys Targaryen, first of her name, rightful queen of Dragonstone and the Crownlands, the mother of dragons and the last Targaryen heir.”

Arya began to applaud, followed by her brothers and then the lords. Daenerys blushed as Ned rested the crown on her head, turning to face the lords. Despite the approving smiles of Ned, Arya and the Stark sons, she felt as if she wasn’t deserving of the titles she was just given. She’d lived as an outcast her entire life, and suddenly she was the heir to an entire kingdom? It didn’t seem right. The crown felt heavy and awkward on her head and the attention resting upon her felt like it was carving down her soul.

Ned dismissed the room, allowing Daenerys to escape outside to see her dragons. Drogon greeted her heartily. She hugged his neck tightly. “I’m going to be a queen, Drogon. A queen.” He warbled quietly. “I feel like I’m dishonouring Sansa, abandoning the home she fought for.”

Drogon snorted, stomping his foot on the ground in disapproval. She hugged him tighter, thankful that she still had him and Rhaegal left, though she felt bad about having the latter. Arya had insisted he go with her, claiming that the dragons were symbols of her power. If one stayed with a Stark, it would leave a bad impact. She just hoped Rhaegal could bear leaving his rider behind.

Daenerys left Winterfell next morning and arrived at White Harbour the following day. She boarded a ship along with four Stark advisors and a small battalion of soldiers for protection. Resources for the journey were stocked below deck and anything needed once there would be provided by the Tyrells (one of the four kingdoms to approve Daenerys’s claim) until she could either find her own way or make a permanent alliance with their kingdom.

Rhaegal dove down from the sky, crashing into Arya and nuzzling into her chest. Arya rubbed his neck, patting his snout. “I’ll miss you too, you big baby.” He crooned, too sad to bother being offended.

Daenerys stepped up to them. “If you want, I would allow him to visit you. He could journey here and back alone.”

Arya shook her head. “No. He’s your dragon, Dany. I love him but if he kept coming back I’m afraid I would get too attached. It’s better this way. It’ll be easier in the long run.”

Dany nodded. “I hope I’ll be able to decide these things for myself soon.”

Arya smiled sadly. “You’ll be a good queen. I must admit, I’ll miss having you around.”

“I’ll miss having a friend by my side.” Arya allowed Daenerys to hug her before she left, Rhaegal trailing after her with droopy movements.

The ship departed not long after, leaving Daenerys looking back at the harbour. She wasn’t sure if she’d ever be back, and if she’d still love it as much as she did now. This was a place full of memories and happy times, the place where she met her first and only love. The place where she found true happiness and the place where it was torn away from her. She hoped she could look at it with more than just a political view in the future.

The future was blurry and unsure, but it was fast approaching. She wasn’t sure whether to embrace it or dread it.

She only hoped that she would do Sansa proud.

She was terrified she wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Well, this has been a ride.
> 
> This is definitely my favourite creation yet. I think it's the best full story tragedy, the best romance development, and just overall the most advanced of all my works. I'm kind of sad to see it end, but everything must end.
> 
> Tell me, how can I improve? Was the tragedy sad enough? Was the romance a good pace? Was the dialogue realistic? Criticism is always welcome.
> 
> And also, as a side note: do you prefer Yara or Asha?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be making art to go along with this story. Some might be from unposted parts, and I'll put that they have spoilers on them. For now, this is all I've done.
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/vapourmyst/art/Lady-and-Drogon-803582582?ga_submit_new=10%3A1561749947


End file.
